Keep it together
by Writing memories
Summary: "The only thing better than waking up next to you is ending the night with you, I thought tonight was the beginning of that. I might never get to do that again with you, Kurt. To wake up and end the night with you." Kurt's missing and Blaine is going to find him, no matter what it takes.
1. Coming Home

**_ June 23rd 2013_**

I wait for him to come walking in from his flight with that big smile on his face.

I am standing with everyone else now in the airport as I see people making their way in from their flight. I see one girl who looks to be about twenty running over to a guy a few steps away from whom I am guessing is her boyfriend. She's in his arms now as I hear them whisper to each other.

"I missed you so much"

I smile as I turn away from then back to the door where only a few more people are coming out.

I honestly can't wait to see him. Burt and Carole were supposed to come with me to the airport. They had seen him just over a month ago when they flew over to New York. I hadn't seen him in nearly two months. The last time I saw him was when he came home from the Easter break. I would off gone with Carole and Burt to see him, but I had my exams coming up and now they are finally finished. Burt said I should go get Kurt by myself so we could spend some time alone as we haven't seen each other for ages. Kurt doesn't know about this. He thinks am gone on holiday with mum and dad. Well, mum and dad did, I didn't.

As I look back to the door nobody else is coming out. I take out my phone and ring Kurt's number. It rang and rang. No answer. The voicemail just kicks in.

"Hi you have reached Kurt Hummel. That's pretty busy right now. Blaine go away am trying to record my voicemail. I am trying to make out with my boyfriend so leave a message after the beep thingy. Blaine that's…" I laugh to myself as the beep cuts in.

"I was just wondering where my awesome boyfriend is as I am waiting at the airport for you. Yeah I know I was supposed to be on holidays with mum and dad but a better offer came up. So, please when you get this ring me back. Love you."

* * *

I look out the airport window sitting at a table drinking some horrible coffee. Half an hour has passed and still no call or text. I take out my phone again as I ring Burt.

"Hi Blaine. Did you get him alright?" Burt said happily on the phone.

"Burt he hasn't shown up yet" I say almost a whisper like I was scared to say it.

"Did his flight come in?"

"Yeah I went up and asked and it did come in. I rang him to and it just went to voicemail"

"Was he on the flight?" Burt sounded to get worried.

"They won't tell me. They said they can't give out information like that" I said with a sigh.

"Right okay, am coming to the airport. Wait for me there I won't be long"

"Okay"

* * *

"Sorry but could you tell me if my son was on the flight that landed an hour ago. His names Kurt Hummel" Bert asks the women behind the desk. She has long blonde hair, skinny, looks like she would probably be in her thirty's. She looks to Burt with a smile.

"Am sorry sir we can't give out that information."

"Please, he's my son I just want to know if he is alright. Is that too much to ask. If your kid was supposed to be on a flight and he didn't get of it, what would you do?" Burt said and I knew how stressed he was getting.

She looked from me to Burt and then nodded her head.

"Okay but do not say this to anyone." She said as she checked the computer. As she stops tying she looks up to us.

"He was on the plane. Am sorry it's all I can tell you" She said wishing she could tell us more.

I nod my head.

"Thank you" I say as I turn to Burt. Burt starts to walk away as I follow him.

I know what am about to say might not be true but I can't let Burt get stressed. He could end up having another heart attack.

"He could be at home right now. He didn't know I was going to be here and he probably just headed home" I say as we walk outside the airport were its starting to get dark. We stop outside the door as Burt takes a deep breath in and out.

"What if he's not? What then Blaine?" Burt snapped and I look to the ground.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I know you're worried just as much as I am. Let's go back home and see is he there." Burt said more calmly now as I look back up to him as he gives me a smile trying to cover up the worry he's feeling.

I nod as we go to make our way to our cars.

* * *

As I get into my car I look over at the passenger's seat were the flowers lay I got for Kurt. Red and white roses.

I need to stop worrying. He's probably at home now talking to Carole about New York and how great his fashion course is going. I turn on the engine and pull out of the driveway to drive to the Hummel's house.

He has to be there. He just has to be.

* * *

So am not sure how well this story is going to go but there is the first chapter up anyways. Please tell me what you think of it and if you would like me to continue it :)


	2. I want you back

"Okay, thank you for your time" Burt said trying to keep calm as he hung up the phone. He walked back into the kitchen shaking his head as he stopped and leaned against the side of the door. It looked like every second of worry was draining the life out of Burt. I sat at the table looking at him fearing he wouldn't be able to take the stress, the worry, the fear. Carole had gone to get Finn from college. It was a Friday and Finn came home from college most weekends. He went to a college an hour outside Lima and just like Kurt and I, Finn and Rachel were making the long distance relationship work. Now he was going to find out his brother could be missing.

It was nearly twelve and I didn't know whether to go or stay. I didn't know what the hell to do when Kurt could be missing.

"Seeing as the police won't do anything until he's missing for twenty four hours, I know what you can do, sleep" I know what Burt's going to say but before he can say anything I say.

"It won't help Kurt if you have another heart attack Burt" He nods his head agreeing.

"You can stay here tonight bud. You can sleep in Kurt's room. I don't want you being on your own with your parents out of town."

I give him a smile as he heads out of the room.

* * *

I push the door open slowly stepping into the room I have been in so many times before only this time it's different. I don't turn on the main light and shut the door quickly behind me. I walk towards the bed to find the lamp on the bed side and turn it on as it lights up the room enough to see around the room. I sit on the edge of the bed kicking of my shoes and pull my legs up onto the bed as I rest my back on the headboard looking around the room until I start to feel my eyes staying shut for longer every time I closed them for a second. I lye my head on the pillow Kurt usually sleeps on and I can smell that Kurt smell of it. I take out my phone from my pocket and ring the number that rings the most in my phonebook. As it rings there's no answer and the voicemail cuts in again and a smile comes across my face. Every time I hear that voicemail I always remember that time.

* * *

"_Okay be quiet for a minute am going to record my voicemail for my new awesome phone" Kurt grinned as he held his phone in one hand sitting up on his bed his legs crossed looking down on the screen. Blaine sits across from him mirroring Kurt's image. Kurt holds the phone up near his mouth and he speaks into the phone._

"_Hi you have reached Kurt Hummel" Blaine lean over and talk into the phone._

"_That's pretty busy right now" He smiles up at Kurt as he is getting a bitch look from Kurt._

"_Blaine go away am trying to record my voicemail" Kurt says seriously forgetting what he was saying was being recorded._

"_I am trying to make out with my boyfriend so leave a message after the beep thingy" Blaine says louder into the phone as he push's Kurt down onto the bed and takes the phone from Kurt's hand._

"_Blaine that's not true. You weren't trying to at the time." Kurt says pretending to be mad as Blaine cuts of the recording and puts the phone on the bed side locker and looks back to Kurt leaning over him, both his arms either side of Kurt holding him up._

"_I am now though. And don't even bother giving me one of those, oh no you didn't bitch looks, because it doesn't work on me anymore. I just think it's adorable." Blaine says as he leans down capturing Kurt's lips with his. Kurt wraps his arms around the back of Blaine's neck dragging him down further as Blaine's whole body is now lying on top of Kurt's._

"_You are seriously the only one that nearly gets away with anything with me" Kurt mumbled through their lips still together trying to catch his breath. Blaine opened his eyes slowly meeting Kurt's Blue ones._

"_Why is that then?" Blaine's eyes were shining with happiness as he put one of his hands through Kurt's soft long hair._

"_Because you take my breath away every time"_

* * *

"Wherever you are Kurt come home. If you're not home by tomorrow am going to look for you because I know you wouldn't be just gone like that." I hang up the phone putting it beside me. I close my eyes and think of tomorrow when Kurt comes home. There's a good reason for him not lying here beside me right now, holding his hand, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes that make me smile so much.

Maybe I should be crying, but I can't because I am going to be strong and know that Kurt is going to be fine and back with the people that love him before I know it.


	3. He isn't here

Thank you so much to anyone who reads and favorites this story. I thought no one was reading it and then i went into my email and saw how many of you actually like this story :) Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I pretty much know the way the story is going to end up, all i got to do is write it now. And oh my god the Dance with somebody episode of Glee was just amazing. Darren and Chris did brilliant acting :)

* * *

_**June 24th 2013**_

I open my eyes slowly stretching my arms out in front of me as I turn over on my side to wrap my arms around Kurt. He's not there. He's not here right now, but he will be, I know it. I try to just think positive. I get up slowly from the bed still in my clothes from last night and open the bedroom door. I wonder is anyone awake because the house is so quiet. As I push the door open to the living room I see Finn sitting in the kitchen at the table, as I make my way through the living room into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn." I say as I sit across from him.

"Hey Blaine." he smiles, but it's a fake one. "You want some breakfast? We have loads. Expect for the coco pops. There isn't much left of them, and they might be gone of cause no one eats them only Kurt. I never asked why he liked them so much". Finn shrugged his shoulders as he put a spoonful of Weetabix in his mouth.

"Because he likes the way it turns the milk brown." I chuckle as does Finn, but it only lasts a second when we realise, he's not here. I look from Finn down to my joined hands on my lap. Don't cry Blaine, don't.

"Am not hungry anyways. Where are Burt and Carole?"

"Shopping, mum thought it be best to take Burt out of the house for a while."

I nod my head biting my lip because I can feel tears coming.

"Blaine, he is going to come home. When mum told me Kurt was missing I didn't know what to think, but there has to be a good reason why he isn't home yet. We know Kurt he is going to come home." Finn said his voice trying to be positive, but I can hear that sadness in his voice.

"People just don't go missing like this unless they…"

"No don't Blaine. He isn't dead or kidnapped or anything, he's just…"

"See" I look up to Finn meeting his eyes. "You can't even give me a good reason to why he isn't here right now. It is twelve now and Kurt was supposed to be at the airport at nine last night, there is something not right. He isn't even picking up his phone. He can't just disappear like that. I am going to find him, cause the stupid police won't." I feel angry and sadness in my voice as I get up from the table walking out the door hearing Finn shout after me.

* * *

Driving for hours and hours to every place Kurt and I have been to or go to until I stop at the limo bean and head inside. I go up to the counter and order a medium drip with this fake smile across my lips trying to think everything is going to be okay, but is it?

I take a seat at the window as I look out the window. It has started to get dark again and the outside lights are on. Once it turns nine o'clock I am going to that police station to report Kurt missing because I don't know what else to do. I looked all over for him and he's not there. This isn't Kurt, he just wouldn't go somewhere without telling us, he would answer his phone, he would have been at the airport last night.

"Blaine." I hear someone's voice and for a second I think its Kurt, but honestly I knew it wasn't. I look up to see Burt taking a seat across from me. There was silent for a few seconds until I spoke looking up to Burt.

"I looked everywhere I can think of and he…I…where is he?" I can feel my voice crack with every word still trying to push back the tears.

"I wish I knew. So you and I are going to go down to the police station now and report him missing. If we don't find him, they will." He gave me a little smile before I nodded and we both headed out the door.

* * *

"So you were waiting for him to come in from his flight, but he never showed. He was on that plane and you both haven't seen him since." Officer Copper asked as he wrote this all down. He was sat across from Burt and I. Question after Question and all I felt like doing was to shout at them to tell them to go and find Kurt.

"Has he ever gone missing before?"

"No never." Burt answered.

"Okay I think I have everything. The best you both can do is go home and wait. Maybe he will come home but if he doesn't we will do or very best to find him. If you can think of anything else let us know."

"When are you going to start looking for him?"

"When we get everything sorted and in order. We will find your friend."

"He is my boyfriend. You have to find him, you just have to". I am begging them because I can't bare to be without Kurt. This wall of mine is falling down ever second Kurt isn't here.

* * *

He could hear footsteps getting nearer to him and his heart started racing because where the hell was he. This was no place he wanted to be, he didn't even know where he was but he knew it wasn't good. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, his head was so sore, he was scared. What was happening? Where were his family and Blaine?

* * *

And there is the cliffhanger. Where is Kurt?


	4. That day, could of been our last

Got this done last night, didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So, i had to bring in this other character of Glee because he is pretty awesome. Oh, i should of said i really don't know much about what happens when a person goes missing. Get all my information of films, shows and hearing storys about people going missing. Will try to make it believable as much as i can. Enjoy and review :) If you see any mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

I walk into the quiet house with no one home. I wish mum and dad was here. Burt wanted to call them for me, but I told him not to, not yet anyways. I need time on my own for a while, at least I thought I did until I walked into the quietness of my house. I don't cop on the door was open and a light was on upstairs until I walk into the kitchen. I drop my phone on the table and start to walk faster till I reach the stairs. As I get half way up the stairs I see the light is coming from my room. _Oh my god, Kurt. Is it Kurt? _My legs go from walking to running as I run down the hallway.

"Kurt, Kurt!" I run getting to my door pushing it open as fast as I can. My heart felt like it just got ripped out, when I realise it isn't Kurt. Cooper sits on my bed looking up at me as he makes his way over to me, giving me the _am sorry _look. Burt must have called him.

"Hey, little brother." He gave me a sad smile. "Burt called."

"He shouldn't have. Am fine." I look towards the ground not wanting to look Cooper in the eye and lie.

"You're not, I know you're not. Don't lie to me."

I walk out of my room feeling the tears falling down my face running down the stairs into the kitchen. I walk over to the table picking up my phone. _He is going to ring me, he is fine, he is fine._ I unlock my phone and see the picture of Kurt and I. It was from the last day we saw each other. Nearly two months ago.

* * *

"_Blaine, stop. It isn't funny and if I see any of these pictures on twitter or anything like that, I will kill you." Kurt said serious pushing Blaine's phone away from him._

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_No. It's a promise." Kurt tried not to laugh as he sat on the bed against the headboard, his legs crossed and his arms. It was ten in the morning and Blaine had woken Kurt up a few minutes before hand by jumping on the bed shouting "Get up." They said they would get up early to spent the day together, seeing as it would be the last one till summer. Now Blaine kept taking pictures of Kurt._

"_Why are you taking pictures of me? I just woke up, am a mess."_

"_First of all you are far from a mess. Second because next time you don't want to do something that I do, I can just say I will upload these pictures to twitter, if you don't do it." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's expression. Kurt's mouth was hanging opening, as he gave Blaine a bitch look._

"_That's mean. You wouldn't dare anyways." Kurt looked to Blaine who was looking down typing on his phone. The next second he looked up grinning._

"_Uploading picture. Now the world can see how amazing you look in the morning" Blaine said happily._

"_You better run cause you are dead, Blaine Anderson." Blaine got up from the bed quickly running out of the room laughing as Kurt ran after him. Kurt came into the small kitchen seeing Rachel sitting at the table eating her breakfast and reading a magazine._

"_Rachel, where is he?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow and his arms folded. Rachel looked up to Kurt and pointed under the table. Kurt bent down looking under the table seeing Blaine sitting on his knees, giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes._

"_Really? Couldn't find a better hiding place?" Kurt smirked as Blaine shook his head._

"_I didn't upload a picture of you. I just wanted you to get up, and now you are."_

_Kurt crawled under the table sitting in front of Blaine, taking the phone from his hand and moving closer beside Blaine to take a picture of the two of them. Kurt put the phone in front of them to take a picture. Kurt laid his head on the side of Blaine's as they both smiled, Blaine's eyes looking to Kurt. When he took the picture Kurt handed the phone back to Blaine and put his hands either side of Blaine's face looking into his eyes._

"_That picture is only for you." Kurt smiled as he leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine put his hands softly on the back of Kurt's neck pulling him in closer._

"_Em guys, please tell me you two aren't making out under there of all places."_

"_No." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, them both smiled._

* * *

I could hear Cooper's footsteps stop behind me. I still looked at the picture of us. A few seconds silent went by until I spoke.

"This was the last time I saw him that wasn't through a computer screen. It was one of the best days with him and what if…what if it was…the last." my voice became sad and I could hear my voice cracking. This time I didn't stop the tears, I couldn't. I turn around to see Cooper who pulled me into a hug and I broke, I started to fall apart in front of him.

"It won't be the last, I promise." Cooper whispered as he held me tighter.

I thought he would be back already, but he isn't. So where the hell is he? Now only horrible things are coming into my head for why he isn't here. There were two doors to exit out of from coming in from the plane. Kurt could off just gone out the other, why didn't I think of that before. Am sure there are two doors. But if he did go out the other door it wouldn't off mattered, he still would have been home by now.

* * *

He couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark because a bag was over his head. When he went to move his hands were behind his back, they were tied together behind the chair he sat on. His legs also tied together. He could hear the person walking around in the room humming.

Kurt could hear the person pressing buttons on a phone and footsteps stopping in front of him. Kurt's heart started beating faster, he was getting more scared every second, not knowing where he was, or who the person was.

"It seems like your boyfriend is worried about you…how sweet. Listen to what he left you." said the voice that was laughing. Kurt didn't know that voice. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he heard Blaine's voice.

"_I was just wondering where my awesome boyfriend is, as I am waiting at the airport for you. Yeah I know I was supposed to be on holidays with mum and dad, but a better offer came up. So, please when you get this ring me back. Love you." _Kurt didn't know whether to smile because Blaine had come to the airport to get him or cry because he couldn't tell Blaine where he was, he couldn't say I love you to. Now he felt himself getting angry.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you?" Kurt shouted before he could stop himself.

"Were you should be. Were you belong." the voice said sounding happy and pleased, while they walked away.

_I want Blaine. I want to be back home. This has to be just a nightmare. I was coming home. I got of the flight and walked out the door to outside the airport and went to call dad, then, I, I can't remember. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is being outside about to ring dad._

* * *

Who has Kurt? Where is he? You will find out soon, i think. Have to write it first. Not sure how long this story will be yet, but hope you guy's are enjoying it.


	5. A new day, another coffee, without you

Hope you guys are still enjoying this. Please tell me if you are getting bored of it, then i shall speed it up. I cant believe how many are reading this, means a lot. Thank you :) Now on with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**_June 25th 2013_**

The bag was pulled from over his head, but all Kurt could still see was mostly darkness. For the few seconds he could see a lamp switched on in the corner of the room. The light lit up the room a bit. Kurt looked and saw the room he was in looked normal. It looked like a living room, just a normal room. He looked round to see were the person was but he wasn't quick enough to see, a rag was wrapped around his head covering his eyes.

"I better give you some water, maybe something to eat. Don't want you dying on me." The man said as he walked in front of Kurt opening a bottle of water putting it up to his lips, but Kurt turned his head away.

"Drink." He demanded his voice angry. Kurt didn't move or say anything.

"Drink it."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Is that what you want?" he sounded calmer.

"You know what I want? My boyfriend, my family, to go home and not be this scared." Kurt said as his voice went from angry to sad.

"Am sorry, I, I didn't want to make you feel this way. You weren't supposed to be scared."

"You kidnapped me, tied me up, I don't know who you are, you played a voicemail from Blaine to me…how do you expect me to feel." Kurt's voice was getting higher.

"I need to go…I don't like it when you're like this." footsteps went to the door and closed behind him leaving Kurt on his own. Once the door shut, Kurt tried to pull his hands out of the rope, but it was tied to tight.

"God damn it." Kurt shouted as he dropped his head on the back of the chair. He stayed like that for a few minutes until his thoughts came back to him.

_I don't like it when you're like this._

_He knows me then. Why one anyone I know do this to me? I have never treated anyone badly. Have I? When he comes back I will ask questions and maybe, just maybe I will find out who it is. But the voice, I don't remember it from anywhere._

* * *

"Cooper, I am able to go in to get two coffees myself. I won't be long." I tell my brother who has that same look, _am sorry_ from when I saw him last night. I didn't sleep last night. Cooper on the other hand thinks I did. I just sat on my bed with the lights turned off and looked at my phone. Waiting and waiting for Kurt to text or ring me, to say he was okay. But that never happened.

I hope out of the car and walk over to the door of the limo bean pushing it open. The warm air hits me as I go in. It's freezing outside and looks like it's about to start snowing. I go up to the counter and order mine and Cooper's coffee. I was going to drive here myself, but no, Cooper doesn't want me to be on my own. I hear someone talking loudly on the phone and turn around. It was a woman with brown hair, a red dress, with a black coat over it. Her voice kept getting louder as she starts to laugh. She kind of reminds me of Rachel.

"Okay, I will meet you at the limo bean for coffee tomorrow, promise. Okay, bye." she hung up the phone and started to drink her coffee. Those words remind me of the day I left New York. The last time I saw him face to face.

* * *

"_I really don't want you to go." Kurt said as he had his arms wrapped around Blaine, his head lying under Blaine's chin. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's back, the other through Kurt's hair as he kissed the top of Kurt's head. Blaine pulled him in closer, doing his best not to cry as was Kurt. Two months wasn't long, they both knew. Two months then Kurt would be home for the summer and then they would be going back to New York together. Blaine would be starting his music course and Kurt would be in his second year in college. Kurt loved New York, but he knew he wouldn't complete love it until Blaine was there with him._

"_I know babe, I don't want to go either. But just think once those two months are up, we get to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I can't wait to be in New York with you." Blaine smiled as Kurt lifted up his head meeting Blaine's eyes and nodded. They were both stood in the middle of the airport when they heard the announcement for Blaine's flight. Kurt collided his lips with Blaine's in a long needed kiss. When they final pulled their lips away they rested their foreheads against each other, eyes shut._

"_We've talked every day since I left for New York. Promise me we still will for the next two months until am home." Kurt whispered bringing his hand to rest on Blaine's neck._

"_I promise." Blaine said and a tear feel down his eye. Kurt lifted his other hand up wiping it away and smiled to Blaine as he pulled away still standing on front of him._

"_Go on. Don't want you missing your flight." Kurt said as he looked to the ground and back up to Blaine who nodded his head giving back the smile. Blaine turned around and started to walk towards his flight area until he stopped and turned around walking quickly back to Kurt pulling him into a hug and the tears Kurt was holding back came flooding out as he held Blaine closer._

"_I love you so much Kurt." Blaine cried in to Kurt's shoulder._

"_I love you to." Kurt said kissing the side of Blaine's head and then pulled back enough to see Blaine's wet, red eyes. He put his hands on either side of Blaine's face as Blaine met his eyes._

"_When I get back…the first thing we will do is, we…we will go to the limo okay. I miss that place."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise…ring when you get home, okay."_

"_Okay." Blaine smiled wiping the tears away from his face, giving Kurt one last peak on the cheek and let Kurt's hand fall out of his as he made his way to his plane. He pushed open the door turning back round to see Kurt giving him a smile as he waved bye, as did Kurt who blew him a kiss that Blaine catch and mouthed "I love you." as did Kurt. Blaine took one last look of his boyfriend and made his way out the door. He smiled knowing the next time he would be at this airport, him and Kurt would be starting their life together in New York. He couldn't wait._

* * *

I felt tears behind my tears and pushed them back. I couldn't cry here in public.

"Am going on my break now, will you finish making the coffee?" I heard the girl say who was making my coffee. She took of her apron grabbing her bag and coat.

"Yeah, have it done." A voice said that sounded familiar from the other side of the counter. I tried to see who it was but his back was turned. The girl came out from behind the counter and I looked as she went out the door.

"So that's two medium drips. Can I get you…" the voice trailed off and I look away from the door to the person standing in front of me. No way. He looks at me shocked and looking a little embarrassed as he puts the two cups of coffee on the counter.

"Sebastian?" I say surprised as he gives me a little smile.

"Hi Blaine. "

* * *

And there is that chapter :)

It's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try. So go out there and live that dream you think can't come through. You can make it come through.


	6. Someday but one day

"So, you started working here two days ago?" I ask as were sat at a table near the window, the snow coming down heavier now. The two cups of coffee sat between Sebastian and I. The last time I saw him was at regionals, this year. I had talked to him for a few minutes and I don't know he seems nicer. Was he pretending thought?

"Yeah, dad was all like, go get a job instead of doing nothing for the summer." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you like working here?"

"Yeah I guess. There's a guy I work with and he is to die for, still have to get his number."

I chuckle to myself. "How do you know he's gay?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, he is." I nod my head as I look out the window like am looking for something or someone. I guess I am, but I know here isn't the place I will find him.

"So, where's lover boy? Still in New York?" he asked like he actually seemed to care. As I looked back to him with the only answer I have.

"I…I don't know." But I wish I really did know.

He looks at me confused for a second.

"Did you two break up? I thought you guys were inseparable …did he cheat on you with someone more like him?" there's the old Sebastian back, great.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"He just…never seemed like your type." He says like it's the most obvious thing.

"Really? An amazing guy who loves me no matter what isn't my type. Who is my type then...You?" I can feel the angry in me and I need to leave.

"Am sorry…I shouldn't have said that." He looks up at me as I go to stand up and grab the coffees.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. And to answer your questions, no he didn't cheat on me. We are still together. I don't know where he is because he's…he is missing" I choke out as I turn away from him walking as fast as I can out of here back to the car. I can hear Sebastian calling my name but I never turn back. I open the car down and get in handing Cooper his coffee as he gives me a worried look. I shut the door and look straight out through the front window sitting in silent for a few seconds.

"Blaine, what happened? " Cooper asks and I can hear the concern in his voice. I can't look at him because tears are falling down my face and I don't want to be told everything will be fine. I am not going to believe that until I see Kurt again, alive. I stare down at my coffee held in my hands, sitting on my lap putting one hand up to my face wiping away tears. I lift my head up slowly looking back out to the window at the falling snow getting heavier and heavier. The snow building up on top of each other, just like this pain I am feeling.

"Do you remember two Christmases ago, I rang you up in a panic because I hadn't a clue what to get Kurt, because I wanted it to be special? You gave me ideas even though you hadn't much to go by of what Kurt liked. All you ever saw was pictures of him that time." I ask my voice starting to crack again, but it's something I really want to tell Cooper.

"Yeah you never told me what you got in the end."

"It…it was a ring Coop." I look up to my brother who just smiles. "He doesn't wear it on his finger he wears it on a necklace around his neck."

"Was it an engagement ring?" Cooper asks with that smile still on his face that makes a little smile appear on my face. I shake my head.

"No. It was I guess more like a ring that said I am going spend the rest of my life with you. A ring before an engagement ring I guess. It was kind of funny because, he said yes."

* * *

_Blaine was at his locker putting in his books to go for lunch. Kurt came walking down the corridor with his hands behind his back and a massive smile on his face. As he got to Blaine's locker he leaned against the one beside Blaine's waiting for him to shut his locker and see him. He creep up on Blaine a lot scaring him. Blaine put in his last book and looked at his locker door up to the picture of Kurt smiling as he went to shut his locker, jumping when he saw Kurt who just smirked._

"_Jesus, Kurt, every time." Blaine chuckled as he leaned his shoulder against his locker. "What are you looking so happy about?"_

"_Well, it is Christmas, we get our holidays tomorrow, I get presents and oh yeah I have an amazing boyfriend."_

"_You're cheesy."_

"_But you love it. Besides you say way cheesier stuff than me." Kurt takes out his phone and goes to the messages from Blaine and reads it out._

"_Did you fall from the sky, because you're a star? You are my world. You're my teenage dream. Every day I look forward to seeing you. I could go on." Kurt grins as Blaine takes the phone out of his hand looking through the messages shocked at all messages to Kurt. He looks back up to Kurt smiling_

"_Point proving. What do you have behind your back in your other hand?"_

"_Oh yeah. Okay so I really want to give you one of your presents now. So, here." Kurt handed Blaine the present as he took his phone back putting it in his pocket. Blaine started to unwrapped the Christmas paper and as he got it open he pulled out a t-shirt saying Addicted to bow ties with little bow ties printed on the t-shirt. Blaine looked really amused as he held it up._

"_That is awesome . Hold on, I am not that bad with wearing bow ties." Blaine aid as he looked back to Kurt who was nodding._

"_You pretty much are. You wear one nearly every day." Kurt took a step towards Blaine resting his hands on Blaine's chest. "But I think it's really cute." Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt softly on the lips, as does Kurt._

"_Thank you." Blaine mumbles against their lips as he opens his eyes looking into Kurt's. Blaine thinks for a moment and he knows now would be the perfect time to give Kurt his present. Blaine takes hold of Kurt's hand and brings him into one of the empty classrooms. The corridor is empty, the classroom is empty, as everyone would be eating their lunch by now. As they get into the classroom Blaine shuts the door after him still having a hold of Kurt's hand. As he turned back to Kurt he has his eyebrows raised looking at Blaine and grabs his other hand._

"_It's not what you think."_

"_Really?" Kurt says walking forward to Blaine so Blaine would end up his back against the door, and it a few seconds it was. "What am I thinking?" Kurt lets on of his hand go off Blaine's and moves it up the back of Blaine's head in his hair, twisting it around meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine could feel his breath getting faster._

"_That I am going to make out with you for the rest of lunch."_

"_Well, you did drag me in here, just us, locked the door. I didn't think we were going to be studying." Kurt brought his other hand up to Blaine's waist. Blaine shook his head as he put his two hands on Kurt's chest pushing him back to sit on the table._

"_You really aren't that shy boy anymore the time we performance animal." Blaine let out a little laugh, because of Kurt and for being a bit nervous. Kurt shook his head as he looked to Blaine who stood beside him opening his own bag on the table Kurt sat on._

"_So, what did you bring me in here for then? And by the way you're a tease." Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's bag taking out a bottle of hair gel holding it up for Blaine to see._

"_I think you put enough of it on in the mornings Blaine, you don't need anymore. Your hair is perfect without it."_

"_Say's the one with hairspray and god knows what else in your locker." Blaine laughed as he poked Kurt in the stomach that lets out a high laugh._

"_Ha, ha, Blaine stop." Kurt shouts a little too loud as Blaine pulls away from his bag putting something in his bag pocket that Kurt sees him doing._

"_What's that?" Kurt asked excitedly putting his arms around Blaine's waist one of his hands dropping into Blaine's back pocket grabbing the little squared wrapped present, both his hands on the box now looking up to Blaine grinning._

"_Is this my Christmas present?" Blaine nodded his head taking in a deep breath in and out and said._

"_Open it." Kurt did so, and was like a child opening a present from Santa Christmas morning. Blaine wonders does he actually know if it's a ring, well he does now. Kurt opened the box slowly putting the paper on the table. When the box is fully open, Kurt puts his hand over his mouth still starring at the ring. A sliver ring with words wrote inside it. Blaine looks down at Kurt who takes the ring out of the box. A mixture of shock, love and happiness on his face._

"_One day." Kurt whispers as he looks up to Blaine._

"_Don't worry it's not an engagement ring. But, it is a ring to say one day I will ask you to marry me. Were young and we got all the time in the world…"_

"_Yes." Kurt says suddenly._

"_What? Yes what?" Blaine asks confused._

"_Am going say yes the day you ask me, that is if I don't ask you first of course." Kurt said as he stood up in front of Blaine who couldn't believe what Kurt just said. Yes._

"_You might not off asked me to marry you just yet, this isn't an engagement ring, but, you can put it on my finger." Kurt said still shocked and excited. Blaine didn't know what to say so he took the ring from Kurt and put his other hand under Kurt's holding. He gently put the ring on Kurt's left hand finger and looked up to him meeting Kurt's eyes. Looking at each other that way pretty much said it all of how they were feeling right now. When the ring was on Kurt's finger Blaine looked down at their hands and to the ring smiling, He put his fingers through Kurt's and looked back up to Kurt who looked like he was close to tears. They rested their foreheads against each other, eyes still wide open. Blaine brought his free hand up to rest on the side of Kurt's neck and Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's waist. For seconds and seconds they just looked into each other's eyes filled with love. In a few minutes they went from being this happy couple loving each other so much to the same but difference. Difference because Kurt had said yes to a purposely in the future. Right now their young and have so much more to see in their lives. One thing they know they will see is a ring on their finger from each other. Someday but one day._

"_I love you so much." Kurt whispered._

"_I love you to."_

* * *

"I wonder what Blaine is doing right now. Maybe I should text him and ask." Kurt knew by his voice he was in front of him.

"I could tell him from you, Blaine I am sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I had to get away. Don't look for me. He probably wouldn't believe that though. I am guessing he gave you that ring on your finger."

"None of your business." Kurt whispers looking towards the ground as he still only sees darkness. He wishes he could just rip of this blindfold and run.

"I am being nice to you and you're just being grumpy all day." He snapped and Kurt hears a chair getting pushed against the ground.

"Yes actually. You really want to know, fine. In high school he gave it to me, to show one day we were going to get married. I don't know what the hell you're planning on doing to me, but for god sakes, could you hurry up because I am sick of waiting. Why am I here? And who the hell in the right mind would kidnap someone…just tell me what I did to deserve this because I have no idea what am doing here. Whoever you are what did I ever do to you to deserve this? Tell me that much." Kurt's voice was getting higher as angrier.

"You don't deserve this, but I didn't know what else to do." The voice was calmer and sounded sad.

"Then please, why am I here?" Kurt pleaded with him. Kurt heard him take a few footsteps towards him and then stopped. The next second Kurt felt hands on the back of his head untying the blindfold. He took it away slowly and even thought the blindfold was now of, Kurt was afraid to see who it was. He slowly opened his eyes looking to the ground as he lifted his head up slowly taking deep breathes and there was the person standing in front of him, who took him away from everyone he loves and now he knows why he could be here.

"Am sorry." He said shaking his head as he looked at Kurt's shocked face not believing this.

* * *

Pretty close now to seeing who it is :) Hope you guys are enjoying it. Longest chapter of the story so far.


	7. I will fight for you

_**June 26**__**th**__** 2013**_

Do they even care? Are they looking for him? Is he just another missing person to them, that isn't coming back? These thoughts keep going through my head and its killing me not knowing where he is. I am sat at the table with Cooper beside me, Carole and Bert sat across from us at their table. We had come over in the morning at twelve and now it was half one. We have been sitting at this table since we came over, drinking tea and talking. I stopped listening ages ago falling into my own thoughts. I stare down at my tea I hold in my hands on the table. A drop falls into the cup causing it to ripple and I don't cope on it was my tear I didn't even know tears were falling down my face.

"Blaine, honey, you okay?" I hear Carole ask softly. I don't move or say anything, I just can't.

"We will find him, I promise you that. The police are…"

"Not doing anything." I whisper as I look up meeting Burt's eyes that are trying to have hope and mine, I don't know. One minute I think he will come back the next I don't.

"Blaine, they will try to do everything they can." Cooper said as I look from Burt to him.

"NO, NO THEIR NOT." I choke out through the tears, now am just mad. "Kurt is just another missing person to them, they don't care." I say as I get up from the table grabbing the keys of the table walking to the door.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Cooper asks worry in his voice. I look back to the three of them looking at me.

"To make them care." I turn back around to the door as I shut it behind me running to my car. As I get in I hear my name being shouted and I turn on the engine and pull out of the driveway to the police station.

* * *

I push open the doors and walk up to the desk seeing a young man in his uniform sat behind the desk.

"Excuse me. I would like to know has there been any more news on the Kurt Hummel missing case." I say sharper than I meant to, but I don't care. He looks up to me looking confused.

"I am sorry, I don't deal with that case but I will get someone who does. You can take a seat while you are waiting. Are you related to him? A friend?" he asks getting up from his seat.

"Boyfriend, and no I have been waiting long enough. He has been missing for nearly three days and you all haven't even done anything yet." My voice starts to get higher and I can feel myself getting angry again.

"Sir, calm down."

"No I will not."

A man comes out of a door behind the desk. A middle aged man with grey hair and a bit overweight, looking at me.

"What's the problem here?" he asks calmly.

"This young boy was wondering was there anymore on the Kurt Hummel case."

"I am afraid not. We are doing the best we can."

"Sorry to break it to you but, sitting on your asses all day drinking tea isn't doing the best you can. Maybe if you actually did your jobs right so many people would have been found, wouldn't off been killed." I laugh but it's humourless. They both stare at me looking unimpressed. Guess I did just insult them.

"Listen here, we don't need some young person coming in telling us how to do our jobs." He points a finger at me.

"What are you trying to do, be more dramatic? This isn't some show or film, its real life. At least in them they get the missing people unlike you useless bastards." I say those last words clear so they can fully understand what I think of them.

"Go now, before you say something or do something you regret." He says getting angry with me, but I don't care.

"Why? So you can go back to doing nothing, not looking for my boyfriend. You are all a god. Damn. Joke."

"Blaine, Blaine." I turn around and see Burt and Cooper a few steps away from me and I turn back to the police officer who is seriously looking pissed now.

"Can't take the truth can you?" I walk forward to where he is standing, close enough to him that I can't take any more steps towards.

"And you can't take the hint. Do you think Kurt would want you to be acting like this?"

"Don't you dare talk about him like you know him." I feel hands on my arms pulling me back and I know its Cooper.

"Cooper, let me go." I shout.

"This isn't helping Blaine, you're coming home with me now." his voice was demanding as I tried to pull away from him as I fall against Cooper, falling and hitting the ground softly on my knees in tears. I put my hands up to my face covering it. I feel a hand on my shoulder, someone by my side. As I look up I see its Burt bending down on his knees, his eyes shining from unshed tears.

"We have to be strong Blaine. I know it hurts, it is pulling me apart inside but, we have to hope, we just have to. If we don't were just going to fall to pieces." I nod my head wiping away the tears as Burt helps me up from the ground. Cooper pulls me into his side wrapping his arm around my waist as I lean my head on his shoulder walking out of the police station.

Burt gets into his own car as Cooper and I get into mine. As I get in and shut the door I turn around to look behind me seeing the flowers I got Kurt days ago lying in the back of the car. They were half dead but I didn't want to throw them out, so I just leave them there.

"Blaine, I think it's time I ring mum and dad. You need them, I know you do." I don't look to Cooper I just nod my head, because I do need them.

* * *

"I never did anything but help you." Kurt whispered as he looked at the boy who kidnapped him, who he thought was his friend.

"But you never loved me back. I love you so much Kurt."

"Then why do this. If you love me so much, why are you hurting me?"

"I am not hurting you. I didn't know what else to do and we can start a new life together. We can move away and be happy together, just like I always wanted, no one has to know." He sounded happy, how could he be happy.

"What about me? I don't want that. My life is with Blaine, not you." Kurt says looking towards him. He looks like someone just shot him after what I said.

"No, no, that isn't true. You and I are going to be happy together. In a couple of days we will be somewhere new and you will be happy." He smiled getting up and walking towards the door.

"Stop walking away every time you don't want to hear something I have to say." Kurt's eyes follow him as he opens the door not looking back to Kurt.

"DAVE." He shouts for him to come back, but with a bang shut from the door he is gone. Kurt pulls his eyes away from the door. He knows he has to get away. This is scary, the Dave he knows wouldn't do this. He had only been talking to him a few weeks ago on the phone and he sounded happy. He had a job he loved and told him he was going on holidays soon with a guy he really liked, and then it hit him. Dave had it planned for ages. The guy was Kurt and the holiday was their new life together. _No this isn't happening, I have to get out of here._ Kurt starts to pull at the rope that tied his hands together. He could hear a car driving of and he hoped it was Dave. There were no windows the room so he couldn't see where this place was. Kurt pulled and pulled as he tried to free him hands and run.

* * *

Yeah it was Dave :P Some of you guy's knew that :) Will Kurt get out? Sebastian will be back in it, but for what reason? How far will Dave go to be with Kurt? And Blaine will have to do something he never thought he would have to do. All coming up in the next few chapters.

Thank you every single person who has favorited, reviewed, has this as story alert or just read it, it all means a hell of a lot to me. So thank you, you guys are pretty awesome :)

Please keep reviewing, to tell me your thoughts on the story and your guesses to what will happen to those questions :)


	8. If you only knew

_**June 27**__**th**__** 2013**_

Dave didn't come back for the rest of the day and all through that night. Now it was morning again and Kurt was hungry, cold, thirsty, and needed a shower, needed to get a change of clothes. Days he has been here but, it feels like years. It was weird where he was. It had to be an old living room but, all it had was a table and lamp in the corner and an old couch. The light was still on in the corner of the room, the main lights switched of. Kurt kept trying to get his hands out of the rope all day and night but, his wrists started to bleed from rubbing against the rope and pulling. About half an hour later he got it. The ropes came off and he sighed with relief as he brought his wrists in front of him, looking at the dry blood on them and the new blood running down them. He had no time to look at the mess they were in as he started to open the rope around his ankles hissing every so often at the pain of his wrists. Once he got his ankles untied he got up from the chair looking for the door that was behind him walking over to it trying the door handle. Of course it had to be locked, Dave wasn't that stupid. Kurt leaned his back against the door leaning his head against the door as well not coping on he started banging his head of the door until it Kurt. Tears started falling down his face as he slid down the door pulling his knees up against his chest leaning his head on his knees, putting his arms around them. He isn't strong enough to break down a door, he doesn't shout for help because nobody will hear him, Dave said to him _"It doesn't matter how loud_ _you scream, because where we are, no one will hear you."_ That is a line people say in a horror film. He was in his own life horror film because, a person who he though was his friend does this to him, and he is scared and can't get out. He didn't know what Dave was capable of doing after this. He bullied him, he stopped, said he loved Kurt, tried to take his own life; Kurt helped him get better, whenever Kurt was home he visited Dave. Now Dave does this. Dave was far from the person Kurt thought he was.

* * *

"I just can't believe it. Our boy Kurt, missing." Rachel whispered sadly. She was sat on the couch with Finn, leaning her head on his shoulder as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

She had just come home a few hours ago and after seeing her dads she came over to Finn's. Also there was Santana, Mercedes, Punk and Britney. I was sat with Rachel and Finn starring out the window. The snow had started falling again last night. There was enough on the ground to go out and build a snowman. Snow in June the weather can be very unpredictable sometimes. Bert had put the fire on before Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Punk and Britney had come. Before they had all come Finn and I were talking about last Christmas and the snowman Kurt, Finn and I had made. As everyone kept talking I could find my mind drifting off to that moment again as I was still looking out the window.

* * *

"_There. Now he looks better with that on." Blaine said happily as he stood back beside Kurt looking at Kurt, who had his arms folded and raising an eyebrow at Kurt._

"_You and your bow ties, you have a serious problem Blaine." Kurt tried to keep a straight face but, broke out into a smile laughing._

"_You told me they were cute."_

"_Yes, on you. They just look funny on the snowman." Kurt said looking at the snowman in front of them. They had the grass as the hair, stones as the eye, carrot as the nose, twigs as the mouth, Blaine's hat on his head, bowtie on the neck and Finns scarf around its neck. _

"_Sure you don't want to gel its hair as well?" Kurt smirked as he wondered what was taking Finn so long to get a camera._

"_Very funny. My tracksuit bottoms are soaked from you and Finn throwing snowballs at me. If I get the cold am blaming you two."_

"_Well first of all I will look after you if you get sick and second you can take off your tracksuit bottoms I don't mind." Kurt cheekily smiled as he took a few steps towards Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine's back and laying his head under his neck. Blaine pulled Kurt in closer._

"_I don't think the neighbours would be too happy about that." Blaine chuckled as did Kurt who lifted up his head to meet Blaine's eyes looking down at him._

"_No. I would though. I would find it amusing. You're warm, how can you be warm in the freezing cold?" Blaine was about to reply before they both got hit by snowballs. Finn was standing a good distance away from them laughing. _

"_You are dead Finn." Kurt shouted as they both ran after Finn, who started running as fast as he could away from them. Blaine and Kurt stopped at the side of the house, waiting for Finn to come around the corner._

"_I am going to kill Finn when I get him." Kurt whispered looking around the corner to see if Finn was coming. When Kurt turned back around to Blaine, he was leaning his side and head against the wall smiling at Kurt._

"_Damn Finn for throwing that snowball at us. I wouldn't care if it hit where my skin wasn't bare, but it hit my face, I will probably get wrinkles quicker." Blaine just had a bigger smile on his face. How Kurt comes up with ideas like that, he doesn't know. Blaine took a step towards Kurt being right in front of him now. He put his hand up onto the side of Kurt's neck, looking into Kurt's eyes, as he leaned in slowly to capture his cold lips. Kurt kissed him back as he put hands on either side of Blaine's waist. When Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt and rested his forehead on Kurt's he looked back into Kurt's eyes._

"_As much I love kissing you in the snow, I am freezing." Kurt chuckled as did Blaine. Finn came around the corner holding up his hands._

"_I give up. I can't stay out in this cold any longer." Both of them looked to Finn as Kurt took Blaine's hand in his wrapping his fingers around Blaine's._

"_Oh, oh, we could have hot chocolate." Blaine said excitedly, as Finn nodded his head._

"_And we all know who will end up making it." Kurt raised an eyebrow at both of them._

"_You" Finn and Blaine said smiling as they made their way into the house._

"_You both could help."_

"_We do." Finn said as he pushed the front door open._

"_Sitting down watching TV isn't helping Finn." Kurt shouted down the hallway to where Finn disappeared._

"_I will make it up to you later." Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt as he let go of his hand following Finn down the hallway._

"_Yeah you better Anderson."_

* * *

"He was so excited when I dropped him off at the airport. I just don't understand this." Rachel said as she looked around to us all, her eyes stopping at me.

"He put the ring on his finger Blaine. He was going to tell you he wanted to be engaged to you. Properly, I mean." Rachel gave me a little smile. As I looked to everyone else their faces looked so shocked. We never told anyone. Kurt must have told her before he left.

"Wait. What?" Finn asked.

"When did you ask him man?" Puck said with a smile.

"Was it the ring Kurt wore on his necklace?" Santana asked and as I look to her I nod slowly. I turn back to look at Rachel.

"What else did he tell you?" I ask holding back tears.

"Just how much he loved you and couldn't wait to see you and show you he had the ring on his finger." Oh god I need to get out of here. I stand up about to walk out the door.

"Blaine." Finn says softly as I turn around seeing how concerned he looked.

"Don't go. I don't want you being on your own."

"I am okay. I just need fresh air."

"Okay. Promise you will come back later."

I nod my head as I choke out "Promise." I turn back and open the door into the hallway and let the tears fall as I go out the front door to my car.

* * *

As I sit in the limo bean I feel lost, but I didn't know where else to go. At home Mum and dad have been checking on me every five minutes since they got home. I just need to be on my own for a little while at a place where Kurt and I go all the time.

"Blaine." I hear someone say and I hope to god it isn't Sebastian. I turn around in my seat and see a face I haven't seen in months.

"Dave." I say shocked as he smiles at me.

"How you been?" he asks and I point to the chair for him to sit down as he does across from me.

"Okay. What about you?" I ask him not sure if I should tell the truth of how I really am.

"Yes good. I just finished my first year in college."

"How is that going for you? "

"It's good. I like the course and met a really nice guy." I remember when Kurt told me Dave had said to him he liked him. I was mad at Dave for doing that because he knew Kurt and I were together. But since that and after Dave tried to commit suicide he knew him and Kurt would only ever be friends and he seemed to accept that. I still don't forgive the guy for all those things he did to Kurt but, he seems to be a much nicer person now getting his life together.

"Really? Are you two going out?" I ask interested. I need to take my mind of this for a while, just for a few seconds.

"Kind of, I guess. Neither of just has actually said it yet, but I think we are." He smiles as do I.

"So how's Kurt? I haven't heard from him in a while." I take a deep breath in and out before I tell him; he is going to find out sometime. He's Kurt's friend, he deserves to know.

"He…he's missing Dave."

* * *

If only Blaine knew. Dave is evil isn't he? I better add this in, I know it is June in the story and it's snowing, but weather can be funny sometimes, so just go with it :) Please review and tell me what you think.

_It's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try. So go out there and live that dream you think can't come through. You can make it come through._


	9. Run for your life

"I just can't believe it. Blaine I am sorry you have to go through this." Dave said giving me the _I am sorry _look.

"It is getting harder every day and every day he isn't here the more I think…he isn't coming home." I whisper the last part as I look down at the table.

"Blaine you have to have hope. Of course he is going to come home, it's Kurt and he is coming home." I nod my head even though I don't believe it. The next second the door of the limo bean opens and as I look up I see Sebastian coming in. I look back to Dave.

"I am sorry, I have to go. I don't really want to talk to Sebastian."

"Okay. Please keep in touch Blaine. If you hear any news please tell me."

"Course I will." I get up grabbing my bag throwing it around my shoulder picking up my coffee. "Despite everything that happened in the last few years, you are a good person Dave."

"Thanks Blaine. He will come home." I give him a fake smile before I head out the door. When I pass the counter I see Sebastian but neither of us say anything to each other, I just keep walking till am out the door.

* * *

"Did he tell you what happened Kurt?" Sebastian asked standing at the table were Dave was still sitting as he looked up to him.

"What?"

"I know Kurt's missing."

"There's not much more to it Sebastian. The night he was supposed to be coming home from New York he went missing. What do you care anyways?"

"I never hated Kurt. I was just jealous of him being with Blaine. If Kurt's missing I want to help. I want Blaine to know that but, I don't think he really wants to talk to me right now."

"Well, you didn't treat him nice." Dave snapped.

"And you did? I know you bullied him in high school. Blaine told me."

"Fine. We were both horrible to him."

"So, are you going to tell me about Kurt being missing?" Dave nodded his head as Sebastian took the seat across from him. _This is going as planned. Blaine was miserable without him. Now he knows how it feels to have someone took away from you that you love so much. Maybe I could get Blaine and Sebastian talking again and tell Kurt Blaine is already forgetting about him. It would be too soon though I don't think Kurt would believe me._ _It doesn't matter anyways. In a few days Kurt and I will be starting a new life together and I know exactly how to make him want to come with me. He wouldn't want me hurting his family or Blaine for something he won't do._

* * *

Kurt was sat in the same place for the past couple of hours, on the floor against the door. His tears stopped ages ago when he had no more to cry. He started to bang his head against the door again, harder each time. The next second something fell onto the floor and Kurt stopped banging his head against door looking over to his right side was a sliver key.

"No, way." Kurt whispered as he picked it up jumping of the floor putting the key in the lock and turning it hearing a click. A smile spread across Kurt's face for the first time in days as he heard that click. He pulled open the door walking down a steep set of stairs and onto a hallway. He was in an attic. As he walked the hallway there was another set of stairs. He ran down them and landed on another hallway were there was doors on either sides of the wall. The house looked like it hadn't been lived in for ages, years even. There was another set of stairs that looked like the last set of stairs. As he got to the bottom of the stairs and pushed open a door he was stood in an old room. Paper was ripped of the walls, the carpet was filthy and there was an old table and chairs in the middle of the room. Kurt looked over to the left of the room where another door was and a window beside it. Kurt walked over to the door to see was it opened, it wasn't. He turned to the window pulling up the blind that covered the window. As he pulled it up he could see nothing because surprise, surprise, it was all boarded up. Kurt felt like he would never get out of this nightmare. Seconds went by and just as Kurt went to move he heard the door handle being turned. His heart stopped. How did he not hear any car pulling up at the house? It was too late to run back upstairs and pretend he hadn't got out. He knew what he was going to do and he hoped to god it would work. The door was pushed open and Dave stopped as he saw Kurt.

"How the hell did you get out?" He shouted at Kurt who was taking steps back and Dave was taking steps towards him. _It's now or never._ Kurt pushed Dave against the wall feeling the pain in his wrists. As Dave hit the wall Kurt ran for his life outside the door slapping it after him. Where the hell was he? He was in the middle of nowhere. There were just fields everywhere covered in snow and a narrow old road. Where was he going to run to? There were no houses around, any people around. Kurt ran through the snow as the cold air was hitting his face. He turned around for a second and saw Dave only steps away from him running.

"Get back here Kurt. You don't want me to hurt you." Dave shouted as he picked up a plank of wood from the ground and picking up his speed to get to Kurt. Kurt could feel himself slowing down and getting weaker. Kurt was running over to the old road hoping if he kept running someone would see him.

Dave was right behind Kurt now, both of his hands on the wood as he swigged it towards his head. Kurt knew he was right behind him. He tried to make his legs run that little bit faster, but it was too late. Kurt felt the pain go through his head and then everything went black. Kurt fell to the grass that was covered in snow as his head hit the ground first. Dave dropped the plank of wood beside him putting his hand over his mouth shaking his head.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up." Dave whispered as he kneeled beside Kurt putting his hand under Kurt's head and his other arm pulling Kurt against him. Kurt didn't move. Tears fell from Dave's eyes onto Kurt's face. Dave could feel his hand was wet. He took it away from Kurt's head for a second as he saw blood on his hand, Kurt's blood.

"No, no, no, Kurt am sorry, I…I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Don't do this to me…please…don't…don't do this." Dave cried as he pulled Kurt in hugging him into his chest. "Please don't leave me…I…I need you."

* * *

Cliffhanger am afraid guys. Sorry for being evil, not as evil as Dave. So Dave would do that to Kurt, he went a few steps to far. Has Dave just killed the person he loves? Okay so, the next chapter i really, really enjoyed writing. That is all i shall say.

_It's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try. So go out there and live that dream you think can't come through. You can make it come through._


	10. Looking back

I enjoyed writing this so much and hope you guys enjoy reading it. I added in Burt's thought's that are the italic writing :)

* * *

Silent, there was no noise coming from the room, there was just silent. The door still left fully open, the key still left in the door. Nobody moved around in the room, because there was nobody in the room. Down through the hallways, down through the stairs, there was no sign of movement or noise. In the living room was the same expect, noise could be heard. The outside door was left half opened; it creaked every so often as the wind pushed it a little bit. That was the only sound that was heard, a creak every so often and the gentle breeze of wind. Outside there was nothing, no one around, no sign of movement here either. Anybody that was here is gone now.

* * *

_**29**__**th**__** June 2013**_

Yesterday was like all those other days. Hearing no more news, people saying it will be okay, tear after tear, losing hope and still looking for him, but looking where. I look for him in the same places most days and I know he won't be there but, I still believe he just might. Burt rang the police station just like every other day since Kurt went missing. "We are doing everything we can to find him. We won't give up." That is what they keep telling us when we ring. It is nearly a week since Kurt is gone and it feels like even though the police are saying they are doing everything they can to find him, that there not. I sit in my car with my coat buttoned up and my scarf around my neck looking out into the place in front of me I only ever come to with Kurt. I look over to the passenger's side where a fresh pair of lilies lye. Kurt's flowers are still in the back, dyeing a bit more every day. I pick up the bunch of lilies and open my car door slowly as I step out and shut it gently. I walk towards the gate slowly as I look at the lilies. They are red, purple and yellow. They look so beautiful. The sun is shining down on me as I keep walking and the heat warms the side of my face. The snow had already started to melt away but, the grass and ground still had patches of snow covering it. I push open the gate with one hand and let it close gently. I walk past all of the lives that once lived. I wonder what each of their lives was like. Was it everything they wanted to do or was it everything they wanted to do because they never got the chance. Were they to scared to do everything they wanted? As I get to the one person I come to visit, I stop at the end of the grave looking at it for a few seconds remembering all the great things I heard about this women. I believe she was an amazing woman because she has an amazing son. I walk onto the grave near the head stone and kneel down, putting the flowers to lye beside the head stone. I look up from the flowers to the headstone and smile.

"Hi Mrs Hummel, I bought you lilies because I know there your favourite. Your probably wondering where Kurt is. Well, I was hoping you could tell me that." I take it a deep breath and whisper. "Because I don't…I don't know where he is…I thought maybe you could be able to see him from up there." I don't wipe away the tear that falls down my face because I know more will come.

"I…I can't lose him…either can Burt. Please, if you see him tell him…just tell him to come home." I say through the tears. A few seconds later I hear my phone ring. As I pull it out I see it is Burt ringing. I pull myself together and put on a _I am fine_ voice. I push myself up from the ground as I answer it.

"Hi Burt" I sat holding myself back from more tears.

"Blaine, I…I need you to em, just come over…please." Is he crying? I swear I can hear tears through that phone. Through all of these days I haven't heard or seen Burt cry.

"Burt, are you okay?" I am concerned now for him. Kurt would kill me if he though I wasn't looking after Burt and he ended up having another heart attack.

"Just please, come over as soon as…you can."

"I am on my way." I say quickly handing up the phone and ran to the car, needing to get to Burt as soon as possible.

* * *

I stand at the door that leads into the Hummel's house. My hand is on the handle but, I don't move. Why am I so scared to open the door? Come on Blaine, Burt needs you. I push down the handle and the door opens. What I see on front of me just breaks my heart even more. Four of them are sat at the kitchen table. Carole has her arms wrapped around Burt, who is leaning his head on her shoulder looking like someone just ripped his heart out. I look from them to Finn and Rachel. I can hear Rachel crying as she holds onto Finns hand, the other wiping tears from her face. Finn just sits there with a blank expression on his face and pale. As I shut the door behind me they all look towards me, pain in all their eyes. My mind is blank, I can't think. I just stand in the middle of the kitchen looking towards them, clueless. Burt lifts his head up and meets Carole's eyes. She nods her head slowly to him as he sits up straight, hands on the table as Carole puts her hands over his looking towards me. Burt clears his throat and starts to speak.

"Blaine, come and sit with us." He gives me a smile but, it's fake and painful. I take a few steps forward and stop, I don't go to sit down.

"What…what is it?"

"Honey, you better sit down." Carole says gentle. I shake my head; I just want them to tell me what's wrong.

"Just tell me, please." I beg as Burt nods him head slowly.

"I got a phone call just a few minutes before I rang you." Burt let out a long breath. "They found a body, Blaine. It could…it could be…Kurt." My heart stopped, it must of because I can't feel it beating anymore. It can't be him, no it can't be. Not the boy I meet for the first time on a staircase in Dalton. Not the boy that became my best friend. Not the boy I fell in love with. Not the boy who is the love of my life. Not the boy who I was going to go to New York with, in a few months, just, not that boy. I could feel my legs go from under me and start to fall but, I couldn't stop it. I could hear a chair being pushed back, my name being shouted and the running of footsteps but, it was all a blur. I felt my knees hit the ground but, not hard, it was gently. I cop on arms are around me that stopped me from hitting the ground so hard. Burt was on his knees beside me pulling me into him, trying to comfort me. My head fell onto his chest slowly as the tears came from my eyes, fast like a waterfall. My breathing became heavy and faster and I couldn't stop myself from crying loudly and choking on my tears. I could hear Burt do the same as he rested him head on mine. I can't know this, I wish I never walked in that door and found out. I wish this was all a dream but, it isn't. How can he be gone? He can't be gone, he just can't. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him and now, now I might never get the chance to do it. Don't let it be him, just don't. He is my world.

* * *

We walk down the long narrow hallway in silent. Burt grabs my hand tight and I hold his back. We cried and cried for god knows how long before we decided to come here and see was it true. I want to run, run back down this hall and not find out. If it's him, I, I won't be able to do this anymore. I look up and met Burt's eyes that are filled with pain and fear. We look at each other for a minute telling each other through the look _we have to do this, we have to find out._ As we get around the corridor we see the room a few steps away from us. Behind that door is the truth. Once it opens, there is no going back. As we come nearer I try not to let any tears fall down my face, I can't break down now, and I have to do this. My mind starts to think.

Is this where it all ends? In one second everything could be took away, our future gone, all our dreams, our hopes, our plans. Could you, the love of my life just be taken away like that, the best thing that happened to me? The most amazing, beautiful, brave, gifted person I have ever known and now you could be gone. Please Kurt, don't let it be you. We have a whole life ahead of us. Remember that night? The night you were going to be heading off to New York the next day. We stayed up the whole night in your room just talking and taking in everything from each other so we wouldn't forget how it feel to be near each other. Your dad didn't mind us staying up the whole night because he knew we needed this. We talked about from the day we first saw each other at Dalton to now and what the rest of our lives was going to be like. We didn't know though what it would be like and we didn't mind, all we knew about our future was we would still be in love with each other. Maybe now I wish I knew what our life was going to be like, because then maybe, just maybe I could off stopped this but, then I know I would never off been able to. Every day with you Kurt was something different. When we had our fights they never lasted long, and after we made up we laughed about them. Some of the fights and things we went through that could off torn us apart, just made us stronger. But, this Kurt, if it's you, it will tear me apart. My amazing boy can't be gone.

_Since I found out I was going to be having a kid, my life changed for the better. When I found out you were a boy, I cried because I couldn't wait to have a son. When you were born I held you in my arms and we called you Kurt. Every day I saw you grow more and more. As the years went on you were becoming all grown up. When your mum died we pulled each other through it. You had to grow up faster than some other kids. I think you looked after me more than I looked after you at times. When you told me you were gay, it took me some time to accept it but, all that mattered to me was your happiness. When the bullies wouldn't stop I was going to do everything to protect you. When you told me you had a boyfriend I smiled and said. "I hope Blaine makes you happy." I didn't need to ask who it was because you never shut up about him. I was so happy you found someone who was as strong and as caring as you. When you opened that letter to NYADA that was one of the proudest moments I ever had for you. My little boy was all grown up and you were going to do amazing in your life. But, what if that's you lying there, what if you don't have a further anymore. I couldn't live without you. You mean more than the world to me. If you were taken away from me right now I could never accept it, not for the rest of my life. My amazing boy can't be gone._

There was the door, right in front of us now. We both stopped as Burt went to push open the door but I pulled his hand back to stop him shaking my head and the tears came running. My breathing started to get heavy again and faster.

"Don't. Don't Burt. I…I can't do this. I can't…I can't see it all end." I choke out biting my bottom lip. Burt puts his hands on either side of my shoulders and as he meets my eyes I see how strong he is trying to be.

"Son, listen to me…we are going to do this because we are strong and we have to…we have to find out, okay?" I can hear his voice cracking and I try to pull myself together. He pulls me into a hug before we are ready, well as ready as you can be, to go in. I look down to find Burt's hand and grab it as tight as I can. As he pushes the door open we enter the room. I see a women standing looking at us with a blank expression on her face and as I look over beside her I see it. I feel like am about to get sick. I try and stop my heart from beating so fast, and my breathing to slow down. It feels like it's taking forever to walk over to there. There is the table with the white sheet over somebody. I don't take my eyes of from there. We stop at the table, in front of the body. I take my eyes of there to look up to Burt. I can see Burt is about to break down, we need to know.

"Ready?" Burt whispers through tears unshed and I nod slowly. We both turn back to where the body lay. Burt nodded his head at the woman, to do it, to pick up that sheet. In the next few seconds we would either have a world falling down around us or still have hope. The woman stepped forward putting her hands up to the top of the sheet. My heart started getting faster again and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could hear Burt breathing quicker beside me and felt the grip tighten on my hand. My eyes shut for one second and as I opened them slowly the sheet was getting pulled back slowly. It was pulled back enough to see him.

"Oh, god" I cried out as I let Burt's hand go, falling to the ground.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, am sorry. So there is my favourite chapter i have wrote so far for this story. Please tell me what you thought of it and what you think happens. I felt that it was important to put in Burt's thought's in this chapter and because i love writing for his character :)

_It's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try. So go out there and live that dream you think can't come through. You can make it come through._


	11. Never let him go

My knees hit the ground hard as my head leaned into my hands. I cried, as I felt hands on my back as one of them rubbed my back.

"It's not him." Burt said so the women could hear. I cried because it wasn't him, there was still hope, he was still somewhere in the world. A few minutes must have had gone by because the women had gone. I didn't even hear her leave. Burt helped me up from the ground as he put an arm around me and we walked out without saying a word. Through the corridor and to the room were Carole and Finn waited we didn't say a word to each other; we just looked at each other and knew we still had all the hope in the world of finding him. As we got to the room where Carole and Finn waited, Burt pushed open the door and they both stood up quickly waiting for the answer to the question _was it him? _I looked to Burt who looked to them with a smile and whispered.

"It wasn't him." They both let out a sound of relief as Carole walked over as quickly as she could to us, throwing her arms around the both of us, crying with relief. Finn came over quickly to doing the same.

"He is still out there; we are going to get him back." Burt said like it was a fact and I hoped to god it is.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly lifting up his head to look around him. He wasn't where he was before, he was somewhere way different. It was freezing and the main light was on. He looked down to the ground, it was cement. He continued to look around him. He saw tools, wheels, a ladder, a work bench. He was in a shed. A sudden pain came through his head and he went to put his hand up to it but, he couldn't. Not again. His legs and arms once again tied to a chair. This time his arms where tied around a pole behind the chair.

"I knew you would be okay." Dave spoke sounding guilty. It all came back to Kurt why he was somewhere different now. He had tried to escape but, Dave had got him but, how. The last thing Kurt remembered was running for his lift away from Dave.

"What happened? Why is my head so sore?" Kurt asked scared as Dave came from behind him and stood in front of him pulling over a chair to sit across from Kurt.

"You tried to escape from me and I ran after you. I…I hit you over the head with a plank of wood and you were unconsent for about an hour. You're okay, your head was bleeding for a while but it stopped. You woke up a few times but, I gave you something to ease the pain, so you wouldn't remember waking up them times. It would only be for a few minutes." Kurt felt sick. Dave is telling him he is fine, he is far from fine and so is Dave. Kurt didn't say anything he just looked down to the ground. A phone started to ring and Dave took his phone out of his pocket and smiled.

"Oh, look, its Blaine." Dave said and Kurt lifted his head up quickly and the neck second Dave shoved a cloth in Kurt's mouth.

"You say anything, or shout, I promise you, I will hurt Blaine." He said and the way he said it made Kurt even more scared of Dave. Dave pressed the answer button and put the call on loud speaker so Kurt would be able to hear. Dave sat back down across from Kurt as held the phone near his mouth to talk as he smiled that evil smile at Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, how's things?"

"Okay. I thought I should let you know a body was found and Burt and I we…well we had to go and see if it was…Kurt."

"Oh god, please tell me it wasn't him." Kurt could feel tears falling down his face. He hadn't heard Blaine's voice in nearly a week, and god he missed him so much, it was killing him.

"No, no it wasn't him. I nearly couldn't do it. I…I never thought I would have to identify a body Dave. It…it was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Kurt could hear Blaine was close to tears. He shouldn't off have to do that. His dad and Blaine shouldn't off have to go through this, it wasn't fair, and none of this was fair. Tears fell down Kurt's eyes as he looked to the phone. Dave looked to Kurt putting his finger up to his lips for Kurt to be quiet. Kurt wasn't even making any sound.

"I wish you two didn't have to go through that, Blaine. Thank god it wasn't him. Thank you for letting me know. If you ever need to talk am here, you know that. I was talking to Sebastian, He was sorry the way he left things with you."

"Thank you and I just don't know with him. I just do not want to see him again. Look, I better go Dave. Burt made dinner and he wants me to say and eat with them. It's weird being here without Kurt but, I love them just like family." Blaine said and Kurt knew he was smiling as he said the last bit, it made Kurt smile to.

"Kurt would be glad to hear you saying that. I will talk to you soon, Blaine. Bye."

"Bye Dave." Kurt didn't want to stop hearing his voice but, he did. Dave hung up the phone putting it back in his pocket and looked back to Kurt taking the cloth out of his mouth.

"I love them just like family, how nice." Dave laughed. "Oh, I should off said. The other day I saw Blaine in the limo bean and I was talking to him and he told me all about you being missing."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"He really thinks he is going to find you."

"He will find me. I am not yours Dave, I never will be." Kurt said angrily as he looked up to a smiling Dave.

"Oh, but you will be. In a few days you and me will be gone living a new life together."

"What makes you think I would go anywhere with you." Kurt spat out his voice getting higher. Dave let out a chuckle and got up from his seat his face just inches away from Kurt's. Kurt went to move his face away from Dave but, Dave put his hand either side of Kurt's face making him look at him.

"Because if you don't…let's just say the next time you see lover boy, he won't be breathing…or have those eyes open you love so much." Dave grinned and let go out Kurt's face walking over to the worktop. Kurt felt like he had just stopped breathing for a second. He was not going to let Dave go anywhere near Blaine and hurt him. He would rather live an unhappy life somewhere with Dave and know Blaine was okay then, having the love of his life gone. Running away from here back to his family and Blaine wasn't an option anymore. He was never going to be happy again, was he? He knew one way he could get out but, could he do it was the question. He shut his eyes thinking of those happy moments with Blaine. It took everything in him to not break down when he heard Blaine's voice on the phone. He didn't want his family, friends and Blaine to have to go through this pain. He wanted to tell them _I am alive and I love you all so much. I will try to get home to you but, for now I have to stay here and keep you all safe, to keep you safe, Blaine._

* * *

_Kurt's alive and Dave is still evil. The part where Burt and Blaine have to idenfity the body i decided to do that when i seen it in One tree hill, Hayley had to do it and the way it was done was so amazing and heartbreaking. I wanted to see if i could write it for this story and i enjoyed writing it so much. So thank you One tree hill for giving me the idea to do that part. Honestly, the idea for this story came from One tree hill :) I don't have anymore chapter's of this story written, but, i do know what the other chapters will include and how it will end. As soon as my Leaving Cert is over i will start writing the final chapters. For everyone who had read, reviewed, favourited Keep it together, thank you so much. It means so much and i am more than grateful :) So until i put up the next chapter, i hope everyone enjoyed the last episode of Glee for season three. And for anyone who still has to watch it, enjoy :)_

_It's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try. So go out there and live that dream you think can't come through. You can make it come through._


	12. Before tomorrow comes

**_30th june 2013_**

"I wish I could be there for him. I want to be there for him." Sebastian said sadly as he and Dave sat in the limo bean. Dave had just told him about what Burt and Blaine had to do two days ago.

"I was so horrible to both of them. Why couldn't I just of accepted the fact that Blaine and Kurt were together and in love."

"Look, we can't change our lives. Not our past but, we can change what happens in the future. I for one am going to start fresh and forget the past and do everything to have a good future." Sebastian nodded his head giving Dave a small smile.

"I should try that to. I will try to make it up with Blaine and Kurt. I know we probably will never be the best of friends but, they are good guys."

"Yeah, he is. Be back in a minute. Just need to go to the bathroom."

As Dave headed to the bathroom, Sebastian was thinking of what he was going to do today. After work he would ring Blaine say sorry and try to get on good terms with him again. It was his fault Blaine wasn't talking to him. If he hadn't of said about did Kurt cheat on you, they would have been okay. He guessed at that time he still wanted Blaine. Honestly, since he met Blaine that day in Dalton he really liked him. He thought Blaine wasn't into him because he had Kurt but really, it was because Blaine generally didn't like him that way. Blaine and he were never going to happen and he has finally started to accept that. He saw the way Blaine and Kurt are around each other. Yeah, it made him what to get sick but now, it doesn't. He guessed he just never knew what being in love was like. They did. Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts when Dave's phone beeped. He picked up the phone of the table and it was still lit up. He thought it was a message and decided to be nosey to see if it was Dave's boyfriend. It was just a reminder and it read _pick up clothes for Kurt._ His face dropped as he looked up from the phone._ He couldn't. Not to Kurt._ Sebastian thought and without thinking he took out his own phone and looked to the bathroom door to make sure Dave wasn't coming. He took a picture of what was on Dave's phone. Quickly he put Dave's phone back on the table and his own back in his pocket. The next minute Dave came back but didn't sit down. Instead he picked up his phone and bag.

"I better be of. Have to finish packing today." Dave grinned and Sebastian tried to just act like before. In his mind all he wanted to shout was_ You crazy asshole, you have Kurt._ But, he had to do this a smarter way so he put on a fake smile.

"When do you head of tomorrow?"

"Not until tonight. Max is meeting me at the airport tomorrow. New York for a month, it is going to be great."

"Well, hope you two have a good time. Where did you say he is from again?"

"We will. See you when we get back."

"Yeah…see you then." Sebastian said as Dave smiled and headed out the door.

Instead of going back to work he went to one of the rooms only for staff where all of the food was stored. He shut the door and leaned his back against it. He took out his phone and looked through his contacts till he saw Blaine's number. He pressed call and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" a sad voice came through the voice.

"Blaine. It's Sebastian."

"Stop it. Don't call me. I can't deal with you right now. Actually I will never be able to deal with you ever again."

"Blaine, listen I…"

"Bye, Sebastian."

"No, wait..." then the phone line was cut off. _Damn it_. He thought. He needed to talk to him. Dave has to have Kurt. He only had a bit of proof but it was enough. It had to be. There was only one way he was going to get Blaine to talk to him.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Anderson. Is Blaine home?" Sebastian smiled as he stood in the doorway of the Andersons home. Blaine's mum Sarah was stood in front of him was a worried smile on her face. She black curly hair, brown eyes and she looked very thin. He had only ever met her once before. He never asked but he wondered if Blaine had ever told his parents' who was the one who throw the slushy at him.

"Yes dear he is. He is in his room but, he isn't really in a good way. You can go up and see him. Just… please if he wants to be on his own leave him be." He nodded as he made his way up the stairs. He walked up slowly to the room preparing himself for what Blaine was going to be like. No matter what Blaine was like he was going to hear this. As he reached the door he pushed it open slowly. There he was. Blaine was sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his head down looking at a photo album. He lifted his head up slowly. His expression was unreadable and it stayed that way when he saw Sebastian. Sebastian closed the door slowly and didn't move from where he was standing.

"You don't give up do you?" it was more of a fact, not a question. His voice was so broken and sad and as much as he wanted to leave Blaine alone, he couldn't.

"No. I guess I don't." he says quietly back. There was a few seconds of silent before Blaine took a photo out from the album and got up from his bed walking over to Sebastian. Blaine stopped a few steps from where Sebastian was standing. He put out his hand that held the picture for Sebastian to take and he did. He looked from Blaine to the picture. It was a picture of him, Blaine and Kurt the night they went to Scandals. Sebastian had a smile on his face holding a drink. Blaine held a drink in his hand to leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had a fake smile on his face as he looked towards the camera.

"That night I forced myself on Kurt…my own boyfriend and I tried to have sex with him. That was mistake two. Staying friends with you even though Kurt told me you were bad news, mistake three. I forgave you for throwing a slushy in my eye. Mistake four. Believing you had changed after Dave tried to commit suicide. Mistake five." Blaine's voice was cracking with every word mostly when he said Kurt. He could see the angry in Blaine's face but, the sadness covered most of that up. He was about to break down any second.

"Blaine." He whispered. He just needed him to listen.

"Mistake one, was ever meeting you and thinking we were friends. I have made so many mistakes in my life but, meeting you was the biggest. None of that shit would off happened if I didn't know you. Why can't you understand I hate you? I don't ever want to see you again. Just get out." He shouted those last three words holding back the tears in his eyes.

"I…I need to talk to you okay? It is important." He says calmly.

"No! Just go." Blaine opened the door about to push Sebastian out.

"Blaine"

"Go" Blaine had his hand on Sebastian's back making him go.

"I know who has Kurt. I know. Just listen to me. You need to see this." Blaine dropped his hand from Sebastian's back shaking his head as he looked at him not believing it.

"You might not think it proves much but, it does." Sebastian handed his phone to Blaine. He looked at it for a few seconds and looked back up to Sebastian.

"That is not funny. What kind if joke is this? It doesn't prove anything." Now Blaine was getting angry.

"Look at it Blaine. Pick up clothes for Kurt. Who would have that on their phone? Look at the date. That is yesterday's date."

"Why are you doing this to me? Who owns that phone?" Blaine was raising his voice; he didn't know what to believe._ Will he believe me? He has to._ Sebastian thought.

"Sebastian. Tell me."

"It's…its Dave's." He whispers enough for Blaine to hear.

"What?"

"I was talking to him today. He told me about what you and Burt had to do and when he went to the toilet his phone beeped and that came up."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You know it does Blaine. You just won't believe it."

"He is Kurt's friend. He has asked me so many times how he is. Why would he do that? Tell me that?"

"He bulled Kurt and then fell in love with him. The guy tried to commit suicide. You told me ever since then that Kurt and Dave have kept in touch. Dave knows he can't have Kurt but, he still wants him." Blaine took a few steps away from Sebastian turning his back to him.

"He has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, that is Kurt. Did he tell you he is going to New York tomorrow with his boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"When I asked where Max was from he didn't answer me." Blaine turned back to face Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"Max? He told me his name was Adam and he joined his school after getting bullied so much in his last school."

"Sound familiar?

"A lot of people get bullied and have to move schools Sebastian. I did." For a second it looked like those memories at Blaine's old school rushed through his mind.

"You don't believe me. Do you?"

"I really don't know what to believe anymore. After having to identify a body that could have been Kurt's…my mind is messed up."

"I know. I am so sorry you had to do that but, Blaine things with Dave they just aren't right."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of joke?"

"It is because I would never go this far. Blaine, I have never liked anyone as much as I like you. When I found out you were with Kurt that pissed me of. I couldn't have you and I didn't want to accept that but, I realise now that am never going to get you because you only love Kurt. So I know how Dave would off felt when Kurt said No to him because he was in love with you. It is a hard thing to accept and I have only accepted it lately. You can believe all of that or not but truth is I want to help you find Kurt and after that…you don't have to talk or see me ever again." Sebastian meant every word and Blaine just nodded his head. They both just stood there not looking at each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Blaine asked calmly as he looked back to Sebastian who gave a little smile.

"We are going to get Kurt back."


	13. Find me in this nightmare

The door to the shed opened and light came shining through hitting Kurt's face. Once Dave stepped inside he quickly shut the door behind him and put the lock on. He walked past Kurt without even looking at him. Dave walked over to the counter and started taking food out of a bag. Minutes passed before Dave said anything. He was chopping stuff on a board that Kurt couldn't see what it was. He put down the knife and turned around to look at Kurt with his arms crossed leaning against the counter. Kurt didn't look at him he just kept looking towards the ground.

"You will never guess who I was talking to today. Sebastian."

"So?"

"So he seems to be worried about you to, isn't that funny. Blaine still isn't talking to him either. Did anything ever go on between them because they seem like they would make a great couple. I guess Blaine will have to find a new boyfriend anyways and oh look there is Sebastian." Dave let out a little laugh as Kurt lifted his head up slowly to Dave. He just wanted to shout and tell him _he will never love Dave._ He couldn't though. He needed to stay on Dave's good side. He needed to get out of here but, if he did Dave would hurt Blaine and his family and that wasn't going to happen. God, he missed them all so much.

"Yeah, guess he will."

"He was never enough for you Kurt. You have to believe that. All those times you told him what Sebastian was like and he didn't believe you, a real boyfriend would of. If he had loved you he would have listened. I love you Kurt. Me. Not him." Kurt nodded his head as he looked towards the ground again.

"Kurt, Sebastian told me something else. He told me the reason why they aren't talking to each other." Dave walked over and bends down on his knees in front of Kurt pushing up his chin for Kurt to look him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Sebastian kissed Blaine and well, Blaine kissed him back." Kurt did his best expression pretending to believe him. His face dropped back down into Dave's hand and he closed his eyes.

"I am sorry but, like I said he doesn't love you. I do." Kurt looked back up at Dave meeting his eyes. He had a smile on his face and Kurt put on a fake one. He never in all his life would say this to anyone else especially not to someone who has just kidnapped him but, he had to. He had to say this to prove to Dave he believed him. He didn't know how he was ever going to get out and be back with his family and Blaine but, he had to do something and this was a start he didn't want to do. Tomorrows going to come so quick and he needed to get out.

"I love you to." Dave's smile got bigger as he pulled up his other hand on Kurt's knee.

"Really"

"Yes. All of this shows how much you want me and I think I just realised that. I was mad you taking me away from the people I thought I loved when I was just mad at myself for not being able to admit how I felt for you."

"So you do want to go away with me tomorrow?" Dave asked hopeful and started to believe Kurt with everything he said.

"Yes I do. I just wish you could have told me how you felt sooner."

"You were with Blaine, I couldn't. You seemed so happy with him."

"I thought I was but, truth is I guess I wasn't. If I was and if I loved him I would be really mad and upset right now that he kissed Sebastian."

"He doesn't deserve you Kurt. After all he has done. He doesn't deserve to be happy. I should hurt him I should…"

"Dave. He isn't worth it. You just need me; you don't have to hurt him. That won't get us anywhere now, would it?" Kurt asked trying to calm Dave down, he couldn't hurt Blaine and he wasn't going to let him near Blaine.

"Prove it to me, Kurt. Prove you love me and not Blaine."

"I am leaving with you tomorrow is that not enough?"

"It is but, just kiss me." Dave was serious and Kurt knew he had to do it because if he didn't Dave could turn around and not believe him anymore. Kurt nodded his head and started to lean in slowly as did Dave. Dave sat up a bit more of his knees to reach Kurt's lips as he gently put his hand on Kurt's cheek. _Just do it Kurt, it will be over before you know it._ So he did it. His lips collided with Dave's. Seconds felt like minutes. Dave deepens the kiss and Kurt really wants to pull away but, Dave does first with a big grin on his face.

"Was that okay? Why did you pull away?" Kurt asked pretending to look worried when he was more than relieved.

"So I could look at you. To see if this is really real and it is."

"Trust me. It is real." Kurt smiled and leaned back into Dave to capture his lips with Dave's.

* * *

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It is worth trying. You know that." Sebastian said as I looked over to him sitting in the driver's seat of his car. "I will wait here. Take as long as you need and don't rush. One chance to do this Blaine." I nodded as I opened the door of the car and headed to the house. Sebastian stopped around the corner so no one would see him. I walk slowly to the house while all these thoughts run through my mind. Was it the right thing believing Sebastian? This time I think it was. I will do anything to find Kurt and get him home safe. How could Dave do this though after everything Kurt did for him and he does this? If Dave really cared for him he wouldn't off done this. I walk up the steps and knock on the door as I take in a deep breath in and out. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I really hope he isn't here or this won't work. The door opens and Dave's dad stands at the door with a smile.

"Blaine."

* * *

"So how have you been? Dave told me you and Kurt broke up. I was sorry to hear that. You two seemed so good together and you both helped Dave a lot since he tried to commit suicide." Dave's dad said as he sat across the kitchen table from me after making us both teas. He what? How could he say that? What am I supposed to say to something not true and I can feel myself getting mad and then I remember what Sebastian said _one chance to do this Blaine._

"It was hard, still is."

"I understand. Dave told me he has been talking to Kurt the last few days on the phone trying to help him through it. I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No it's okay. It just wasn't meant to be. How is Dave anyways?"

"He seems to be on track again. He comes home much happier in the past week. He is going to New York in a couple of weeks. He spends his time up in his granny's house. She passed away two years ago and I still can't face going up there. It's just up the road so he isn't too far away."

"Is it the little house that's painted white?"

"No it's the two storeys that's painted yellow with a shed beside it. It's up a long narrow road. You wouldn't know it was there. It's the only house up the lane. If he's happy up there am glad. I don't think he will be back for a while."

"That's okay. I will ring him later anyways. I just haven't heard from him in a while and though I would stop by."

"That's very nice of you Blaine." Dave's father gave a thank you smile. I think I know where he is. I just have to get there before Dave comes back. How would his dad be able to cope if this turned out to be true? Sebastian was right his new boyfriend was Kurt. Dave is not going to get a chance to take Kurt away from him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked as we were stopped down at the bottom of a long narrow road. We both looked out the window up the road. Sebastian drove the car behind some trees on the other side of the road so no one would see the car.

"Yes. This has to be it. It is the only place around here with a long narrow road. We have to go up."

"Okay. We have to walk. He can't hear the car." I nodded as we both got out of the car and Sebastian locked it.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked as we walked up the road not being able to see any house.

"Yeah I do. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Blaine is this the best way to do it. If he is capable of this then god knows what else he could do and it is only you and I." I stopped and looked to Sebastian who stopped as well.

"It's the only way to get him back. We are sure it is Dave and if we rang the police or anyone else they would tell us to stop and think about this. In that time he could be gone and we wouldn't have a clue where they are. I am doing this with or without you. I am getting Kurt back no matter what it takes." I meant that. I was going to do anything to get Kurt back. The only other person I would off told would have been Burt but, I know him. He would be doing what we are right now and he could end up having another heart attack and I couldn't take that chance.

"Okay. Let's do this then." Sebastian gave me a smile as he walked on and I followed him. We walked for minutes until we saw a house that was behind a load of trees. The house was yellow and a two storey.

"That's it. That is definitely the house." I say quietly to Sebastian.

"Okay. We have to be careful. Let's just get up to behind that wall right in front of the house first." I nod as we start to make our way behind the wall. For the first time since starting to walk up here I realise it must be around ten because the sky started to get dark. When we get up close enough I see a light coming from the shed beside it. The lights in the house were all turned off. We got to behind the wall looking over it and looked towards the shed.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"I have stuff in the house. I will go get it." Dave smiled towards Kurt before heading out the door and locking it behind him. Dave had to of believed Kurt by now. He told him he loved him, kissed him and Dave believed Kurt was leaving with him tomorrow. Kurt just had to think how he was going to get out of here. He could get Dave to untie him from the chair but, what happens after that. He ran once and that didn't work. Maybe he would have to go with Dave tomorrow but, when there was people around he could get away then. It was the only thing he could think of. He was going to get away from Dave, he had to.

* * *

I see the shed door opening and see Dave walk out as he locked it behind him. I went to move but Sebastian pulled me back down.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian whispered.

"I am going to get Kurt. Now is our chance."

"No. Blaine we have to think about this. If we just go running we will be caught. We have to wait till he leaves." I looked back towards the shed wanting to get Kurt.

"I need to know he is okay. I need him back."

"I know. We are going to get him out. I promise. We just have to wait. "

Over an hour later and the shed door opened again as Dave walked out. He turned around and said something and it had to be Kurt he was talking to. The door was shut and locked as Dave made his way over to his car. I heard the engine starting.

"Go over there so he won't see us." Sebastian whispered as we hit behind another wall as Dave pulled out onto the road and down it. When we couldn't hear the car anymore I started to run up to the shed.

"Blaine. Wait up." I just kept running until I got to behind the shed. The light was of in the shed and it was nearly dark. I heard Sebastian stop behind me.

"Come on, go to the door." I made my way over to the shed door and looked behind me to make sure Dave was gone. The place was surrounded in just fields and trees. I looked back to the lock.

"Sebastian there is no way we can open that."

"I will find something but, Blaine just make sure he is in there first." Honestly I was scared to call him and he wouldn't answer back. I am so sure he is here; I need him to be here. I need to finally find him. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're scared. But you have to Blaine. God knows how much time we have." Sebastian says quietly. I nod my head slowly and feel Sebastian take away his hand and walk away a few steps. I put my hand on the door letting out a breath closing my eyes.

"Kurt." I say as loud as I can so if he is there he can hear me. "It's me."

I keep my eyes closed for those few seconds, hoping.

"Blaine. Blaine" he's there, that's Kurt. I turn around to Sebastian who smiles.

"I will go get something to open the lock." He said as he went behind the shed and I turn back to the door.

"Kurt. Is that really you?" I feel tears fall down my face. Happy tears.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. Please get me out."

"I will. I promise you, Kurt."

"Blaine. Blaine we got to hide." Sebastian came back around the corner. "Dave's back."

"Kurt, listen to me okay? Dave is coming back but I promise you I am not leaving. I will get you out."

"Okay. Blaine?" he sounded so scared and all I wanted to do was get him out.

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you to." I said before Sebastian pulled me around the back of the shed just before Dave pulled up to the top of the lane. He walked over to the shed opening it back up.

"Blaine I couldn't find anything. We are just going to have to go in there. I don't know what else we can do." Sebastian looked worried and I guess I did to. I wiped the tears from my face and nodded my head as we made our way around the shed.

* * *

He is here. Blaine is really here. Before Kurt could think about that anymore the shed door was pulled open and Dave walked in and stood at the door still half way open.

"I got good news. We can leave now. I have everything ready."

"It was supposed to be tomorrow."

"I know but, after what happened with us today I want to go and start our lives together sooner. I love you Kurt and this is really happing." Dave walked over to Kurt and bend down to untie the rope around his ankles. Dave's back was turned to the door and Kurt saw Blaine and Sebastian appear in the doorway. Blaine stood there for a few seconds smiling before he mounted _Run_. Kurt nodded his head a little and smiled as Blaine disappeared again.

"It will be amazing Kurt. I promise." Dave said as he went behind the chair and untied Kurt's hands. His arms and legs were free and now he was going to run.

"Just let me get something first and we can head on." He heard footsteps and he turned around behind him to see Dave at the counter. _It's now or never_ Kurt thought as he got up from the chair as quick as he could and ran out the door.

"Kurt." Dave shouted as loud as he could. He sounded so mad. "Do not run from me again."

Sebastian and I were behind the door when we heard the running footsteps.

"Run!" Sebastian shouted as soon as we heard Dave shout. The next second Kurt came out the door grabbing my hand as we all ran. It happened so fast. We were running to the narrow lane when the sound of a gun went off that made us all stop.

"Fuck." Sebastian whispered as the three of us turned around to Dave's voice.

"If any of you three run I promise I won't miss next time." We said nothing as we looked to Dave in front of us with the gun held in his left hand and smiling evilly. I felt Kurt hold on to my hand tighter as I look to him meeting his scared eyes that tears were starting to fall. We looked back to Dave who was still smiling. I didn't know what to do. Now I wish Sebastian and I didn't come on our own. I only thought of saving Kurt. I didn't expect this.

* * *

What's going to happen? In the next chapter you will all find out. Next chapter will be up pretty soon. I have a lot more of the chapters writting and I am on writing the last chapter for this story, I think :) I keep thinking of other stuff to add in and that makes it much longer. If you have any questions to ask about the story, feel free to do so. If there is mistakes, which I am sure there is I am sorry. Please tell me if you see some. I do not have a Beta for this story, which i probably should have. :) Thank you.


	14. I will keep you safe

"Dave, just drop the gun." Sebastian said as calmly as he could.

"Don't tell me what to do Sebastian." Dave said angrily as he still pointed the gun to the ground. Dave looked from him to Kurt looking hurt. "You said you loved me, Kurt. How can you tell me that and then take it back? I told you I wouldn't hurt Blaine if you came away with me. Am I going to have to hurt him now?" Kurt looks up at me trying to tell me something through the look in his eyes. I don't understand what it is but, I trust him. He looks back to Dave with a smile and let's go of my hand.

"I didn't take it back Dave. I said I loved you and I meant it."

"Then why did you run? Why were you holding onto his hand?"

"To show you they were here, why else? They would off run beforehand otherwise."

"I knew they were here. I saw the car and guessed it was them."

"See. We make a good team." Kurt said as he took a few steps to Dave. I nearly held him back but I couldn't. I just hoped Dave would believe this.

"So can we go and start our new life now?" Kurt was right on front of Dave now and my heart kept getting faster of how close Kurt was near that gun. Kurt whispered something in his ear that I couldn't make out and Dave started to laugh lowly.

"Oh was he not?" Dave looked over to me with a grin on his face before turning to kiss Kurt deep and hard. I looked away and while I did I saw how confused Sebastian looked.

"You really are a great kisser?" Dave said as I turned back to look at them. "Isn't he Blaine?" Dave turned back to kiss Kurt again. I saw Kurt's hand move up to Dave's slowly the one that held the gun. So many imagines flashed through my mind what could happened but, I was pulled out of them when Kurt grabbed the gun quickly and backed away from Dave as fast as he could back to us.

"Kurt, what are you doing? You love me, put the gun down." Dave looked at Kurt shocked as Kurt held the gun towards him.

"I never loved you Dave. I love Blaine, I never stopped." Kurt said angrily as Dave grinned putting his hand on his own back.

"You know I believed that you honestly loved me. Then I get down to the bottom of the lane and seen a car there and I just knew it was Blaine. I didn't expect Sebastian though. These two were probably at it behind your back. He doesn't love you Kurt. Only I can love you and you threw all that out the window. The minute I got back up here I knew you didn't love me. You had that _I am going to run_ look. So yeah I let you go because I knew you would run and so would Blaine. I knew if that day ever came the best thing would be to have a gun in arms reach. Not that gun, Kurt." Dave pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans laughing. "That one isn't loaded. This one is." Dave higher the gun up towards us and he pointed it at me. " So who's first? Is it going to be pretty boy over there?" He pointed the guy slowly to Sebastian who didn't move. "Is it going to be the love of my life?" He moved the gun slowly past me to Kurt as he grabbed my hand again and let the gun drop to his side. "Or will it be Kurt's perfect boyfriend? You know what? Blaine I think you should go first. I want Kurt to see what it is like to get your heart ripped out. It's your fault Kurt. If you had just done what I said Blaine would be fine."

"No. I was the one who hurt you. Shoot me first. I deserve it." Kurt raised his voice.

"Kurt. Don't do this, please. I love you so much. Just don't." I begged as them tears behind my eyes came pouring out.

"Kurt, don't be stupid." Sebastian said as he looked at the both of us.

"I am sorry. You shouldn't off came looking for me because this is what happens. If I hadn't of gone to Dalton you both would have been safe. I love you Blaine…so much." The tears came pouring down on his face as he turned away from me to Dave.

"Just do it. Kill me and all your pain will be gone." Kurt went to move away from me, tried to let go of my hand but, I just held on tighter.

"Kurt, you're not leaving me. Stop it." I shouted and the next second I saw Dave raise up the gun towards me shouting _Blaine's first. _He was about to pull the trigger when I heard a bang and Dave fell to the ground. Cooper was behind him holding a metal bar as he looked down at Dave.

"You. Bastard." Cooper whispered as he dropped the bar and the next second Kurt was in Cooper's arms crying. I looked back to the ground where Dave lay not moving. I looked up to Sebastian who looked at me with relief and looked down to Dave. It felt like everything went still for a moment and I didn't have time to process what had just happened. I looked back up to Cooper and Kurt. Kurt pulled out of Coopers arms and ran into mine crying into my shoulder as I held him tight. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against Kurt's trying to catch my breath. I got him back. I got my boy back.

* * *

"Kurt" I heard someone shout from where Kurt and I were sitting in the ambulance. Cooper was sitting beside us. He had followed Sebastian and I here after he had heard us talking in my room. When he got to where we stopped he did to and that was the car Dave had seen. When he got to the shed he heard Sebastian and I say Kurt was in the shed. He had rung the police at that point and now here we were because of Cooper. The three of us looked up to see Burt walking ahead of Carole and Finn.

"Dad" Kurt said barely a whisper as he pulled away from my grip getting up walking over as fast as he could to his dad. I couldn't hear it but, I knew they were crying. Burt pulled Kurt in for the biggest hug in the world. Carole and Finn finally catch up joining the hug. I smiled as I saw them all back together. I looked to Cooper who was smiling to.

"You saved us coop. If it wasn't for you we would…" I was cut off by Cooper pulling me into a hug.

"Don't say it, Blaine. You are all fine. That is what's important, okay?" he said his voice breaking and all I could do was nod into his shoulder because I couldn't talk anymore. I didn't know what to say. Sebastian had left just minutes ago with his parents. They all knew it was because of Sebastian that we found Kurt. Dave was brought to hospital, that's all I know. I don't want to know any more about him. I just hope he gets what he deserves for what he did.

* * *

"Blaine" Kurt whispered as we were heading home and sat in the back of Burt's car. Burt and Carole were in the front while Finn went with Cooper in his car. Kurt was wrapped up in my arms with a blanket throwing around him as he laid his head on my chest.

"Yeah"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I…I really don't want to be away from you any longer."

"Of course I will. I don't want to be anywhere else but, with you." I kissed the top of his forehead and leaned my head on top of his as we drove home. I looked out the window into the pitch dark now. It was after twelve and I was wide awake. Kurt on the other hand was half asleep in my arms.

* * *

I pushed Kurt's bedroom door slowly open with my free hand. I had my other arm wrapped around Kurt as I walked into the room with him. He sat on the end of the bed as I got his night clothes from under his pillow. He had no effort left in him as I got him into clean clothes. When I got him dressed he climbed over the bed as I helped him pull back the duvet. Once he was in I pulled back over the duvet and his head gently hit the pillow. His eyes were half shut, half open. I kneeled down at the side of the bed pushing his hair out of his face as his eyes started to close.

"I'll be back in a few minutes okay? I just have to talk to Cooper." I whispered and he slowly nodded his head as I smiled and headed out of the room turning of the main light but leaving on the bed side lamp beside him. As I got down to the kitchen Cooper, Burt, Carole and Finn were sat at the table.

"How is he, bud?" Burt asked really concerned.

"He's half asleep. He is in bed." There was a pause before I said "Burt I am so sorry."

"Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for. If it wasn't for you, Cooper and Sebastian he could have been gone. Thank you for saving him." I nodded my head as I looked over to Cooper who got up from the table.

"I better be heading home. I will tell mum and dad when I go home. I will tell them to wait to ring till tomorrow so expect that call. Look after him. I will call you tomorrow." Cooper said as he hugged me.

"Thank you for saving us." I whisper so Cooper can only hear.

"I would do anything for you two."

I make my way back up to the room with a glass of water in my hand for Kurt. When I get to the room I stop at the doorway of his room and look towards him asleep in his bed. I missed that. I missed everything about him. I just missed him so much. We finally got him back. He is back safe and sound. He moves a little bit in the bed pulling up the duvet more and stops moving around again. He is my world and I don't know what I would of done if I had lost him. Was this nightmare finally over?

* * *

_Back safe and sound :) Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. I have got so many chapters written over the past few days that I am very proud of :) There is round about six more chapters left and some big things will happen in them. So until the next chapter...bye awesome people :)_

_"This was not your dream but, you always believed in me." a little bit of Westlife there for anyone who's a fan. Saw there last concert last night on the big screen live from croke park and honestly it was so amazing. Cannot describe how amazing it was :)_


	15. Nightmares I can't control

**_1st july 2013_**

I opened my eyes slowly seeing the other side of the bed empty. I sat up in the bed quickly looking around the empty room. For those few seconds I honestly thought it was all just a dream but, I remembered how real it was. I get up out of the bed and head downstairs. When I get into the kitchen I see Kurt sitting at the table with a glass of water sitting in front of him.

"You know if you don't get enough beauty sleep you might not look as beautiful, but then again you are Kurt Hummel." I smile as he lets out a little laugh and I sit beside him sitting sideways on the chair.

"You okay?" I asked worried as he nods his head not looking at me. He looks down to his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he just shrugged his shoulders lifting his head up to look at me.

"It's half six in the morning. You need to sleep."

"So do you. Whenever you need me you know I will be there, okay?" he nods his head as he gives me a smile. I know in time he will talk about what happened but, he needs time and I will be ready to listen anytime.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"I am actually yeah." I get up from the table and head over to the fridge opening it up.

"Well, there is enough food here to last months."

"Yeah but, with Finn around that food would be gone in a few days." I hear him laugh and I know that's a real one.

"So, on the breakfast menu today we have like, everything until Finn comes down."

* * *

"Blaine there has to be a limit of how much tomato sauce you put on that." Kurt said as he looked at me sitting beside him putting tomato sauce over the sausages, beans, puddings and scrambled egg all on top of a piece of bread. I put down the bottle and put on another slice of bread over everything that looked like a sandwich with a lot of red sauce.

"Now am done." I picked up the sandwich and took a big bite as the sauce came out of the sandwich and dropped on the plate. I put the sandwich down back onto the plate as I chewed.

"That is so good." I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Manners, Anderson." Kurt giggled as he put some food into his mouth.

"Try it. It's really nice. I promise." I pushed the plate towards him and he raised an eyebrow at me as he saw all that sauce. He slowly picked it up looking at it before he took a bite of it. After a few seconds he swallowed and said.

"Fine, it is nice and it is also mine now." Kurt said as he pulled the plate to the other side of the table away from me. I shook my head smiling and we looked up to see Finn come in to the kitchen.

"Morning, guys. You both are up early." Finn looked from us to around the kitchen seeing all the dishes in the sink.

"Finn it's nearly eight, it's not that early."

"It is for me. How are you this morning?" Finn asked as his face went serious.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. Now would you like some food?" Kurt asked changing the subject and Finn and I share a worried glance before I say.

"I could make you an awesome sandwich."

"Yeah, awesome" Finn said as he took a seat across from us. "Did the red sauce explode or something on the table and your face, Blaine?"

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Burt about what happened last night. Kurt had gone up to his room to sleep for a while. It was nearly seven and Kurt had been asleep since five.

"Do you think he should off gone to the hospital last night?" I asked Burt who sat across the table from me.

"He wouldn't off went but, at least the paramedics checked him over last night and he seemed to be as well as he could have been. I just hope the police don't ring up today. They asked enough questions last night. Did he say anymore to you?"

"No. He knows we are here to listen when he needs us."

"Yes. Blaine, I am not mad for what you did but, I am mad at you for going by yourself with Sebastian. Anything could off happen to you both if it wasn't for Cooper." Burt said softly. He wasn't mad he was just, worried.

"I know, am sorry. I wanted to tell you but, I couldn't chance you having another heart attack, Burt." He gave me a smile as he got up from the table and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good kid Blaine. You always do your best no matter what. You and Kurt are both so lucky to have each other. I am telling you if Kurt's mom was here she would off loved you like a son…just like I do. Now, I better head out and do some shopping. I swear that fridge was full this morning." Burt shook his head chuckling as he headed out the door.

"I love you like a dad to, Burt." I whispered to no one just myself. I sat here for a few minutes just thinking of everything that has happened over the past week. It was all so unreal and I never thought I would go through something like that. I never thought that would happen to Kurt in a million years. I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear shouting upstairs. It's Kurt. I run as fast as I can up the stairs to get to Kurt's room. I can hear him shouting things like _stop. Go away. Help. Blaine._ I get up to the top of the stairs and push open Kurt's door. He is asleep, he's having a nightmare. I go over to the bed kneeling down at the side of the bed putting my hand on his shoulder as he still shouts.

"Leave me alone." He starts to shout louder and I shake his shoulder gently trying to get him to wake up. He was crying, his face was wet with tears.

"Kurt, wake up. Come on, it's just a nightmare." In a few seconds he opens his eyes sitting up so fast in the bed and moves a bit away from me.

"Kurt, it's me, Blaine." I say softly as he looks up at me and realises that. He chokes out tears as he looks away from me. I move closer to him carefully as I put my arms around him bringing him into my chest as I lean against the headboard with him crying into my chest.

"Ssh, come on, you're okay. I promise you're safe." I whisper over his choked cries. My hand is on his back and I can feel the wetness on the back of his t-shirt. I try my best not to end up crying to but, seeing Kurt like this makes it so hard not to.

"I got you, I always got you."

* * *

We were sat outside in the porch on the garden swing. The sun was still shining but it was starting to get cold. I was sitting opposite Kurt with my legs crossed with both my hands holding on to his between us. Kurt was sat the same way as he told me everything that happened. There was moments were he broke down again and other times were he would just keep going. I don't know how long we had been outside and Burt still hadn't come back yet. Carole and Finn were both at work. He told me everything from the moment he got back to the airport and was waiting for us to pick him up and then when everything went blank till he woke up to see Dave.

"I wish I hadn't of done it or said that but, I had to get him to make him believe that…" he was talking so fast and getting worked up that I needed to stop him.

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt raised up his head from looking at our joined hands to meet my eyes.

"I know. I believe you, of course I do. You have nothing to be sorry for. You should of told me you couldn't sleep last night because you had a nightmare." He gave me a little smile.

"I don't know why I didn't wake you. They are horrible nightmares. I am right back there running away but, there's this glass wall stopping me from getting free and you're on the other side of it. I can't get to you and then you're gone. Dave pulls me back and that's when I wake up." Well, so much for trying to stay strong for Kurt because the tears are streaming down my face. I feel Kurt's hands pull away from mine and sit either side of my face as he wipes away my tears as he still looks me in the eyes.

"Kurt…would you have really of …would you have…I can't even say it. Would you have stood there and just of got shoot." I looked back down to my hands trying to stop the tears and to pull myself together.

"Yes. I would for you. He was mad at me, not you or Sebastian. It would have been my fault if that had happened."

"No, no it would not have been." I lift my head back up quickly to look at him. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I know but, I let him back in to my life after everything he did."

"You did that because you are the kindness most loving person Kurt. It isn't your fault, it never will be." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"We will get through this together. I love you so much, Kurt." I mumble into his shoulder as my tears finally stop for now.

"I love you to." I can feel Kurt holding on tighter to me like I was about to let him go.

* * *

_Okay so, in the next chapter Kurt will do something that might just help him stop these nightmares. Can you guess what it is? :) I finished writting this story yesterday and I am pretty happy with the ending. I hope you all will be to :) Onwards with the next chapters._


	16. Wide awake

That night Kurt woke up again from the same nightmare. Blaine had stayed that night again and was there when Kurt woke up from the nightmare and calmed him down. It was the same dream again and it just wouldn't stop. It always ended in the same place. Where Blaine would disappear and Dave was pulling Kurt back.

The next night was the same and all the other nights after that. Everyday Kurt got more tired and he didn't want to go to sleep and end up having that nightmare. Every time it just got worse and he couldn't handle this anymore. It was just over a week since they had found Kurt and he thought of something that could maybe put this nightmare behind him, he had to try. The only thing now was he had to tell his family and Blaine this something that might help him. He didn't know what he expected them to say but, however scary this was going to be he wanted to. He was tired and even though they didn't admit it Blaine and his family were as just as tired as he was, having to get up every night when they heard Kurt shouting. He was tired of them worrying all the time. He would do this with or without them. He had to.

* * *

**_10th July 2013_**

Burt and Carole sat across the table from Kurt and I. Finn was sat at the top of the table as we were all eating dinner.

"I need to say something." Kurt said as he looked down at his plate moving the food around the plate. We all looked over to him for a few seconds before he said.

"These nightmares need to stop and…I know a way that might help. That could stop them."

"What is it sweetie." Carole asked softly as Kurt looked up to her slowly.

"I could visit…Dave."

"No. Way." Burt said straight out as he looked to Kurt shaking his head. "No son of mine is going near him." I let my hand find Kurt's under the table as I wrapped my fingers around his to let him know I was there and that I thought it was a good idea. Kurt didn't look away from his dad but, he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Dad, I need to. I need to see Dave to stop these nightmares. When I see him locked up I will feel safer knowing he is there." I can hear it in Kurt's voice how much he wants to do this.

"What if it doesn't? What if it makes things worst? You already know he is going to be locked up for years for doing this and after that he is going to need help. He can't get out, Kurt. You know that. Why do you have to face him again?"

"So my mind can be at peace. If I see him locked up I wouldn't have all these thoughts of him coming back for me again. Please dad, understand I need to do this." Kurt begged Burt and as I looked over to Burt as I saw him conceding it. Burt didn't say anything for a few seconds but, when he looked back to Kurt he said.

"You're not going on your own. If I let you, you can't go on your own." Burt said meaning it. It was hard enough to let him think about letting Kurt face Dave again. I looked from Burt to Kurt.

"I will go with him." I say as Kurt turns back to face me with a smile. _Thank you_ he mouthed to me.

* * *

The noise of a buzzer went off as a door opened and we stepped into the prison. I held Kurt's hand tightly as we walked down the long hallway to the next door. A prison guard walked in front of us as she opened all the doors of the prison. We were a few steps away from the next door when I stopped and turned to face Kurt who looked so scarred.

Promise me right now if it gets too much or you want to leave, you will tell me." I say meaning every word and needing him to understand it.

"I promise."

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Okay so at any time you want to leave just call us and we will open the door and let you both out." We nod our heads as the prison guard pushes open the door to let us in. As we step in there is a row of prison cells either side and then we see the one Dave is in. We walk slowly over to the first one on the left hand side. Glass covers all along the top half of the cell. The bottom has bars along it and the steel door on the left of the cell. We both stop in front of the cell and see Dave looking out the small cell window with his back turned to us with his arms folded. Kurt looks up to me with fear in his eyes. I mouth _it is okay._ As Kurt nods his head and looks back to Dave, he turns around to us with a big grin on his face.

"Guess you both just couldn't keep away. Are you not able to talk, Kurt? Are you to scared to?" Dave laughed. Kurt let go of my hand as he took a step towards the cell and stopped.

"Why would I be? I am not the one going to be stuck in here for years. I am not the one that needs help. I am not the one who fell in love with someone that they couldn't have." Kurt's voice was shaky but he was doing it.

"You just can't admit you love me. You should be glad I love you because no one else will. No one loves you, not even Blaine. You see Kurt, you are worth nothing and you never will be."

"Is that what you tell yourself every day? Does it make you happy to think that? You can't hurt me anymore. You can say all these things to me but, I don't believe any of it. I believe everybody is worth fighting for but you…you're not. You can make up all this stuff in your head but, the only person that will ever believe it is you. You have tried to make my life a nightmare since that first day of school. Well, guess what. That ends today."

"It will never end. You will be always be looking behind you to see if I am there. You won't be able to close your eyes at night. And when you aren't with your family or Blaine you will think I have them." Dave smirked and Kurt took another step forward.

"First of, Blaine is my family. I am going to be with him for the rest of my life. I will marry and have kids with him. My last day on earth, it will be him I am with. You need to accept that because that is a fact. I won't be looking behind me because I will be looking forward to my future. My eyes will close at night and the last thing I will see isn't everything you done to me it's Blaine. I guess I should thank you because if it wasn't for you I would probably have never meant him. I being happy is because you forced me to go to Dalton to find a safe school. So, well done Dave this is all because of you." Kurt's voice was getting stronger with every word he said and Dave was getting angrier with every word Kurt said. Dave walked as close as he could to the Glass and Kurt didn't move.

"You will regret this. You and Blaine." he looks over to me for a second and then back to Kurt. "You both will regret this because you will never be happy together. You will always think of me, Kurt. You will think how great your life could have been with me. You both have made the biggest mistake of your lives."

"No Dave, being with Blaine is the best thing that could off happen to me." I take a step forward and stand beside Kurt taking his hand in mine.

"And Kurt was the best thing to happen to me."

"So, this is where it ends Dave. You won't see us again. Have a great life with your mistakes because they made you end up here." Dave just stared at us with a look where Kurt's word's just maybe got through to him. We both go to move away when Dave says more calmly.

"You could have been happy with me." We stopped as we turned around to look at him standing in the same spot.

"No, I wouldn't off. Being scared and unhappy is what I would off felt with you? Happiness and being loved is what I feel with Blaine. Goodbye Dave." We took one last look at the guy who terrified our lives and as we turn and walk away from him, he is gone. Once we get outside the prison I stop and face Kurt. As I look into his eyes I don't see fear anymore, I see someone who can move on with their life now. I rest my hands either side of Kurt's neck as mirror his smile.

"It's finally over Blaine, the nightmares over." He says with relief as I lean in slowly to catch his lips with mine. As our lips touch I can finally believe that it is a fact everything is going to be okay. I have never seen him braver and I have never been as proud of him as I am today. How could I not love him a bit more with every passing day?

* * *

_**11th July 2013**_

The next morning I woke up to light shining through Kurt's bedroom window as it shone on my face. I bring my hand up to my face as I rub my eyes and let out a yawn. I turn my head to the right side of the bed where Kurt is sound asleep. His eyes closed with his head lying on his crossed arms and I swear he has a little smile on his face. I realise that last night was the first night since Kurt started to have these nightmares that he didn't have any. I smile as I move one of my hands up between his neck and face, rubbing my thumb against his cheek. If that wasn't a smile beforehand it was now.

"You can be such a pervert sometimes." Kurt mumbled with a small laugh.

"Well, I won't be a pervert if you didn't look so beautiful now, would I?" Kurt's cheeks went a little read as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Shut up." He mumbled into the pillow and I knew he was smiling.

"I know your smiling." I say as I move my hand down to his waist and start poking it.

"Blaine."

"Sorry I can't hear you. I need to see my beautiful boyfriends face to hear him." I said putting my hand under Kurt's t shirt to tickle him as I sat up in the bed. Kurt let out a squeak as he turned around on his back playfully hitting my arms away. I didn't stop. Kurt only got to sitting up against the headboard when I sat on his legs, my legs either side of his as I continued to tickle his sides.

"Ha. Blaine, stop. That really tickles." Kurt said between laughs and I hoped to god whatever time it was that everyone else was up in the house or else we would of Woking them up. Kurt buried his head into my shoulder as he screamed as low as could from me tickling him.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Kurt said as he threw his head back against the headboard looking up at me and I stopped tickling him as I rested my hands on his chest. He put his arms around my waist and stopped behind my back.

"Both nightmares are over, aren't they?" Kurt said sounding happy and said it like it was a fact and it was.

"Yes, they are finally over." I smiled as I leaned it and collide our lips together as he kisses me back bringing one of his hands up between my neck and cheek.

"Hey, I know what we can do today." He mumbles against my lips as I rest my forehead against his.

"Mm"

"Let's go to your house. I'd like to see your family. Plus I haven't seen Cooper to thank him properly." I open my eyes to meet Kurt's.

"When you mean properly…" Kurt playfully hit me in the arm chuckling.

"Don't be gross, just because I used to have a little crush on him."

"A little? Know your score Free credit rating today dot com slash savings ." I sang doing an impressing of Cooper as Kurt laughed.

"Okay, that was so weird and hot at the same time."

"It's what I aim to do, bro."

"Never call me bro again or I will be broing your bro, bro." Kurt hit me in the arm a little harder this time as I pretended that it hurt.

"Okay, sisterrrr."

"Really Blaine? Just get up."

"Kurt, come on, not in the house with your, oww…meanie." I give him a bitch look as I hop of the bed and walk towards the door.

"Keep on walking, bro." I get to the door as I turn around and look at him with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, Blaine. Where are you even going?"

"I need to pee badly. I feel like my bladder is about to explode." Kurt's face turns from a smile into a gross look but, I can see he's not trying to laugh as I start to make my way down the hall as he shouts _love how your never gross, bro._


	17. Always yours

At around eleven that morning, we went back to my parents' house. Mum and Dad were so happy to see Kurt and to see him back home safe. Since Kurt had come back home he hadn't gone out of the house and yesterday going to the prison was the first time leaving his house. This was the second time and I think it was helping. He couldn't thank Cooper enough for what he did. Between the amount of talking and the cups of tea the time flew and after that we headed to the one place that we always felt safe at, the limo bean. The last time I saw Kurt before he went missing he told me he missed it and so did I. Yes I came in here so many times without him but, it was never the same without him right beside me. Kurt also wanted to see Sebastian and thank him as well. Kurt saw so many people in the last week his friends and family but, Sebastian was one of the people he really wanted to see.

* * *

As we walked into the limo bean we head up straight to the counter. We order our coffees and as we get them we head over to the table beside the window.

"New York coffee sucks compared to this stuff." Kurt said as we sit down taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well then we are just going to have to find a coffee shop that we both like there."

"I guess so. We are so just going to have a day where we look for the best coffee shop In New York." Kurt smiled to me as he looked out the window where the sun was shining in onto us as I took a sip from my coffee. Today being in here felt right again after nearly a year.

An hour must have passed before Sebastian walked into the limo bean to go to work. As he walked in he looked over at us looking unsure if to come over or not. Kurt looked over at him and waved with a smile and then he started to make his way over to us.

"Hey guys. How are you both?"

"Good, thanks to you. Sit down." Sebastian did so as he said.

"It was Cooper. I didn't do anything."

"You did everything, Sebastian. If it wasn't for you seeing that on his phone, I might never have got away. So, thank you for saving me." Kurt smiled as Sebastian nodded his head blushing a bit.

"And most of all thank you for not hitting on Blaine, while I was away." We all laughed as I looked at the both of them.

"So Blaine, is your brother single?" Sebastian asked as he looked over at me trying not to smile.

* * *

I stop at Cooper's bedroom door as I knock on it twice seeing him sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of him as he looks up at me.

"Hey little bro, come on in." he says as he looks back to the laptop. I walk over to sit down on the top of his desk beside his bed.

"What are you so happy about?"

"It's just something funny on twitter." Coop said as he shut his laptop and looked up to me. "So what's up?"

"Have you ever knowing something you were about to do was right but, you were terrified to do it in case I don't know, if it was a no but, you already got told yes."

"Yeah I have but…even though I was terrified to do it I still did it because it could change your life. Any moment or thing could change your life and if you don't take every chance in life you will always wonder, what if I had just done it? What if I had took the chance? If it turned out bad there's always a way to make it better and if it turns out good…well then, you have made the right choice. So, what's this about?" I look at Cooper for a minute before I reach into my back pocket taking the small box in my hand and go to sit down on the bed opposite Cooper. I put the box in his hand as he looks down at it with a big grin on his face. He opened the lid as he looked at the ring. A simple sliver ring with the words _always yours_ engraved inside it.

"I told him one day I would ask him to marry me and…I think now is that moment. After everything we went through, I think life is just too short and I am not going to waste any days. It might end up being a long engagement but, I really want to do this, I have never been surer of anything, Coop." I grin looking down at my joined hands in my lap. I know it is right. We might be young but, nobody knows how we feel for each other only us. People can say you're too young but, do any of us really know what the right age to do anything is. We get told what is the right age and we are supposed to believe that is the true but, I don't listen to what other people have to say about when the right age, the right time is because I am the only one living my life and I am the only one that can really know when it is right.

"You are both so lucky to have each other. If you think it's time, then I promise I will support you both no matter what. My little brother is all growing up." Coop said happily as he pulled me in for a big hug and I swear he is crying.

"Are you crying?" I mumble into his shoulder.

"Yes. I am so proud of you. I don't tell you that enough but, I have always been proud of you." Damn Coop because now I can feel tears behind my eyes as I whisper back.

"Thank you Coop. Thank you for everything."

Before Cooper had shut down his laptop the last message he had sent was to Finn saying_ it's going to be perfect._

* * *

_I know how short that chapter was but, I promise the other one is much, much longer. Hum, I wonder what the next chapter will be about, you all know without me telling you and it will be cheesey because it's got to be ha ha :) Three more chapters to go. I already miss writting this story._


	18. It's gotta be you, it is you

_**19th July 2013**_

Cooper walked into their living room seeing Blaine lying on the couch eating ice-cream and watching, okay he didn't know what was on the TV. Blaine was still in his pyjamas and it was two in the afternoon. Cooper walked around the couch and stood in front the TV with his arms folded.

"Cooper move. I am going to miss the best part." Blaine moaned putting more ice-cream in his mouth giving Cooper a look to move out of the way.

"I will give you the best part. I am going to ask him to marry me, I know this is right. Life's too short." Cooper pretended to be Blaine a week ago. Blaine looked at him confused.

"That's not…oh." He said as he realised what Coop was on about.

"There's no oh about it. A week ago you told me you were going to ask Kurt to marry you. Hate to break to too you bro but, lying on the couch ending ice-cream and watching some crap on TV isn't doing that."

"Dude, it is One Tree Hill and a very important moment is going down. Kurt and I love this show." Blaine said seriously.

"Kurt? Sorry can't seem to remember that person; he must have disappeared like your balls." Blaine sat up quickly putting the tub of ice-cream on the table looking up at Cooper.

"Fine. You try proposing to someone who means the world to you. Then you can see how nervous you are beforehand and have all these thoughts of what could happen when you ask."

"First of all, Kurt already gave you his answer. Second, being nervous is a good thing; it shows how much you want this. Third, you just said he means the world to you so the only thing stopping you is you. Step out of your own way and just do it. I am going to help." Cooper smiled as he walked out of the way and sat down beside Blaine.

"Cooper, what exactly do you have planned in that head of yours?" Blaine asked worried of what mad idea Cooper was coming up with.

"It isn't planned in my head. It is already done."

"Oh, god." Blaine dropped his head in his joined hands.

"By the way you are proposing tomorrow." Cooper grinned as he picked up the tub of ice-cream.

* * *

"Finn, I can't do this. I swear there are these little things inside me called nervous creatures and they keep eating your inside until you finally die." Kurt was pacing up and down his room biting his nails as Finn sat on the bed not knowing how to calm him down. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me do it tonight?"

"I am doing this because you want to and you need a push."

"I am going to get sick. Oh, god I…what…how…am not going." Kurt shook his head as he headed out of the room and down the stairs as Finn called after him. He passed Burt in the living room as he walked into the kitchen walking over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. Burt walked in after him leaning against the doorway looking over to his son who turns around leaning against the sink with a glass of water in his hand.

"You look very relaxed."

"Dad, do not joke about this. I can't do it." Kurt said as Finn walked up behind Burt.

"Dude, you are not backing out of this."

"Leave it with me Finn." Finn nodded as he headed out of the room.

"Kurt, sit down for a minute." Burt pointed to a chair as he pulled out a chair himself. Kurt slowly walked over to sit beside Burt putting the glass of water on the table.

"Let me guess. Every single thought in your head is going through everything that could happen in that one moment. You think when you say those words there is no going back. It feels like it has to go perfect that nothing, not even one single thing can go wrong because if it does that might ruin everything. You're not scared of doing it, your scared of realising that one person in this whole world knows you better than you know yourself. Mostly you just realised with every passing day they make you happier and that is how you want to feel every day." Burt smiled as he saw the look on Kurt's face that said _yes._

"Kurt, you will never forget your first love whether you are with them your whole life or not. It is the first time you understand what people mean when they say love. Your mum was my first love and as long as I live I will never forget her. She was the first person who knew me better than I knew myself and every day with her was all I needed. She is looking down at you now thinking_ that's our boy Burt. Our little boy is all growing up now. He is going to feel the way we did_. _He does feel it because he has what we had and always will. He has that already with, Blaine."_

"You always know the right thing to say, dad. Thank you." Kurt said softly as Burt pulled him into a massive huge. When they pulled away from each other Kurt was calmer and ready.

"Hey, Finn you ready? I have something to ask my boyfriend and you're delaying me." Kurt shouted for Finn to here as him and his dad chuckled.

"That's my boy."

* * *

"Cooper seriously give me my hair gel. I am not walking out that door if you don't." Blaine said madly as he walked into Cooper's room.

"No. It is fine. You got it cut a few weeks back and it looks Fine. I promise." Cooper said as he comes out of his bathroom all ready to go looking at his brother all dressed up in a suit looking mad and nervous.

"Look at my handsome brother."

"Coop."

"Do not say anything. You look fine and you can do this, okay?" Cooper asked as Blaine nodded his head giving up fighting with his brother because Cooper would just end up winning.

"Cooper, Blaine. Finn and Kurt are here." Their mum shouted up the stairs. Blaine looked at Cooper confused at the mention of Finn's name and Cooper saw that.

"Finn and I did this whole surprise thing together. Have you got the ring?" Cooper pointed at Blaine. "Oh, you should so do that. Kurt, will you marry me? And do the point. That would be epic." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Cooper as he tried not to laugh.

"No, that would be dumb and stupid. God help the girl you ask to marry you. And yes I have the ring. I still can't believe your making me do this."

"Trust me when that moment comes you will know the right time to do it and you will be thanking me little bro."

* * *

"So, is this a double date?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt raised up his hand to hi five Blaine.

"Oh, very funny. Were nearly there so be quiet." Cooper said as he was driving.

"Your hair looks really nice tonight." Kurt whispered to Blaine but Cooper still heard. Cooper coughed out _told you_ as he continued to drive.

Finn was sat in the passenger's side while Blaine and Kurt where in the back. Finn pulled two scarfs out of his bag turning around in his seat to give to Kurt and Blaine.

"Here, take these. You can't see where we are going until we get inside." Finn said as he handed the scarfs to them.

"Oh my god, Finn. These are my scarfs; you better not have been looking through my stuff." Kurt gave Finn a dirty look that grinned and turned back around in his seat.

"You should hide your stuff more carefully, Kurt."

"Finn" Kurt raised his voice.

"What is he on about? Hide what stuff?" Blaine looked at Kurt confused. Kurt looked at him like he should know what Finn was on about.

"Oh." Blaine nodded his head trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, put on them scarfs. We are nearly there." Cooper announced happily as they were just a few minutes away.

* * *

"Blaine, watch where you're going." Cooper said as he guided his brother down a hallway nearly running into the wall as Finn was guiding Kurt.

"I can't watch when I can't see, Cooper." Blaine snapped back as his hand was on the wall to guide him. Cooper had both his hands on Blaine's shoulders. As they got down the hall they came to three steps. As Finn and Cooper got them down the steps and into the room they stopped.

"Okay, wait there for two seconds." Finn said as he and Cooper made their way over a few steps away from them and then stopped either side of the table facing each other. They both nodded at each other as they looked over to Blaine and Kurt standing beside each other a few steps away from them.

"You can take of the scarfs." Coop said as they did so. Kurt was the first to get his of and his face turned shocked as he looked around the room. When Blaine got his scarf of his face had the same expression. They were in Dalton, in the room where they first kissed. The lights were turned off only the candles lighting up the room. On front of them was that same table all done up. There were a few red and white roses in a small vase sitting in the middle of the table. Either side of the vase two small candles sat lit. Two sets of cultural set's either side of the table. They saw Finn and Cooper with big smiles on their faces as they pulled the chairs out for them.

"Would you both like to take a seat?" Finn asked as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a second smiling as they made their way over to sit down. A few minutes after they had sat down Cooper handed them both menus before him and Finn left the room. Blaine picked up the envelope in the middle of the table and opened it as he read.

"Kurt and Blaine, this is just a little something we wanted to do for you both after everything you have both gone through. You guys didn't let it tear you both apart. We all agree you two are the strongest couple any of us know and we admire that. This is from all your friends and family, enjoy and you two know what to do. By the way we didn't break into Dalton, we got permission. Love, Finn and Cooper." Blaine looked up from the note and met Kurt's eyes. They didn't say anything for a few seconds; they just smiled not believing how sweet this was.

"Let's see what is on the menu shall we?" Kurt asked as he handed Blaine one of the two menus.

"Rachel so made these menus. There are stars on it everywhere." Kurt chuckled as did Blaine opening up the homemade menus.

* * *

They had their starter, dinner and were now eating their dessert. When Blaine asked Cooper how did he get someone to cook at half 9 at night for just two people he just said_ with my charms, bro. And with Finn in the kitchen the chef is cooking for three._ After Cooper had brought out the desert he hadn't come back since. They had just finished their dessert and Blaine looked at Kurt who was laughing at a joke Blaine had said. At that moment it was like a light switch went on in his head and he could see now was that moment, the moment Cooper was on about. _Trust me when that moment comes you will know the right time to do it. _He remembered those wordsCooper had said. Blaine was calm and smiled as he said.

"Hey, come with me for a second." Blaine got up taking Kurt's hand as Kurt got up of his chair and walked with Blaine out of the room and down the hallway.

Kurt smiled down at their joined hands as they walked slowly down the hall and he knew wherever they stopped he was going to do it. This night had been perfect so far and he wanted to make it even more special. He was glad Finn and Cooper did this and he was glad his dad talked to him before he left. Talking to his dad calmed him down and when he saw Blaine he felt more relaxed even with what he was about to do.

They stopped at the bottom of the Dalton staircase where they both first meant. They both looked up the stairs like they were replying that moment in their head again and they were. When they looked back to each other standing opposite from each other Blaine took a deep breath in and out as he met Kurt's smiling eyes with his. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his between them as he finally spoke.

"Everything started for us when we met each other on these stairs. Not a day goes by without me thinking I am so lucky to have you. Everybody says to that person that is their other half that they are the luckiest person to have found them. But we all say it for different reasons, these are my reasons. You have got to be the most amazing person I have meant. You are brave, kind, forgiving, funny, and beautiful and you are the first person that I want to tell when something good or bad happens. I am no good at romance with anyone else because I am only supposed to be good at it with you. All this time I was waiting for you and I finally got you. Kurt, you are my first love and my last." Blaine took one of his hands away from Kurt reaching into his back pocket and taking out the little black box. As he turned back to Kurt who had his hand half covering his mouth, Blaine let go of his other hand and dropped to one knee looking up to Kurt with both of his hands on the box.

"I said one day I would ask you to marry me and that one day, is today. So, Kurt Hummel… will you marry me?" Blaine smiled nervously as he looked up to Kurt who took his hand away from his mouth and bend down on one knee meeting Blaine's eye level grinning.

"On one condition." Kurt said as he took a small box out of his pocket opening the lip holding it on front of Blaine. "Yes, I will marry you. But, you have to say yes to me to. Blaine Anderson, the only love I will ever have in my life, the only person who knows me better than I know myself…will you also marry me?"

"How could I say no? Of course I will marry you." They couldn't stop smiling as Kurt put the ring on Blaine's finger and Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger. As they both stood back up Kurt pulled Blaine into a massive hug.

"Are you crying?" Kurt said as he pulled back enough to see Blaine's face seeing tears fall down his face as he nodded.

"How could I not be? So are you?" Blaine chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. It wasn't a full on kiss, just a soft one but, it was perfect. This night was just perfect.

* * *

Cooper and Finn walked down the Dalton hall seeing the two boys sat at the bottom of the Dalton staircase leaning their heads on each other looking down at their hands as they quietly talked.

"They both did it then."

"I guess they did." Cooper whispered back looking over at them.

* * *

"I would have loved to have seen you asking my dad if you could marry me." Kurt chuckled as he looked down to the ring on his left hand smiling.

"He knew though. All I got to say was Burt, I need to ask you something really important and straight away he was like I know and it's a yes."

"Guess he knew how serious we were when we were both going to ask each other." Kurt looked up at Blaine facing him.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you to, fiancé."

"I can so get used to that." Kurt smiled as he gave Blaine a quick kiss before they turned around to the sound of footsteps.

"Finn and I are so going to be involved in planning this wedding." Cooper said as Finn nodded his head.

"Congrats guys." Finn said happily.

"Thank you." Blaine and Kurt both said together.

"That's good Cooper because you and Finn are going to be the best men at our wedding."

"Good because we will have one hell of a stag night. Cooper style." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh god Cooper." Finn, Kurt and Blaine moaned looking up at the happy Cooper already planning it in his head.

* * *

_EmLovesYouu and Ouran-Lyoko-Girl guessed right :) And to Ouran-Lyoko-Girl, I love Cooper to and just have to add him into my story's :) I am afraid that is the last time Burt and Finn will be in this story. Cooper on the other hand, I can't let him go just yet ha ha. So, what did you guy's think of this chapter? I know it was probably really cheesey having both of them propose to each other but, in my defence it is not my fault because you can't help not write stuff like that for them :)_

_So, yesterday i got a message from ladycuriosity and I couldn't believe it when I read it. Keep it together is going to be translated into Chinese which I still can't get over and I won't. It is a great feeling to know someone wants to do that so, big big thank you to you, ladycuriosity :) Two chapter's to go... _


	19. Wherever we will go

_**1st September 2013**_

"Blaine, come on. What's taking you so long? Most of your stuff is already in New York and the rest is in the car. Let's go." Cooper shouted up the stairs.

"I know. I will be down in two seconds." Blaine shouted back down as he stood in the doorway of his room looking around it. Everything except his bed and wardrobe was gone. Other than that the room was completely empty. It didn't stop him thinking of all the memories in his room. He grew up here and this had been his room for most of his life and always would be except he would be leaving it now and he didn't know if this would ever be his bedroom again that he stayed in just like he has since he was one. The next time he stands here he would remember this moment where he was heading to New York with, Kurt. He took one last look around his room smiling and pulled over his door as it shut. He headed down the hallway and down the stairs to the front door where his parent's stood. His mum already had tears running down her face as Blaine's father had his arm wrapped around her waist. Blaine was now standing in front of them trying to keep himself together. Other than Dalton this would be the longest time Blaine would be away from home.

"I know I don't say this a lot but, I am really proud of you son. Everything that has happened with this family we just came out stronger. You deserve to be so happy." Blaine's father said as Blaine hugged him.

"Thank you dad" Blaine pulled away from his dad as he hugged his mum who cried into his shoulder.

"It's only New York, mum. It isn't far and I will be home for every holiday. I promise you, okay?" he felt his mum nod her head against his shoulder. Tears began to fill Blaine's eyes. He didn't want to go leaving them behind but, on the other hand he really did want to go but he wished he could have his family with him to. He knew New York wasn't far. There was Skype, he could call and text them at any time. As his mum pulled back enough to see his face she said.

"I always pictured the day my little boy would be heading off to go to college but, this is way more than I imagined and I am glad. You're going where you want to and you already have the love of your life. Never let anything that makes you happy get away because that is what makes you smile every day. That boy is the best thing in your life, so, never let him go."

"I won't, mum. I love you."

"I love you to. You are always going to be my little boy."

Blaine wiped the tears away from his eyes as did his mum giving her one last hug and headed out the door. As he got to the door of the car door he looked around to his mum and dad at the door as they smiled at him. He got in the car in the back with Kurt as Cooper was in the driver's seat.

"Are you okay, babe?" Kurt asked looking over to his fiancé wiping the tears from his face. Blaine nodded his head as he gave Kurt a little smile.

"I'll be fine." Blaine choked out as Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"We ready to go?" Cooper asked as he turned around to them.

"Yes. Let's go." Blaine said as Cooper turned back around and started the engine. They all looked out the window towards Sarah and Clay as they waved. They waved back as Cooper pulled out of the spot and headed to New York. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder as the tears stopped and looked forward to getting to New York.

* * *

"Cooper, where are you going? This isn't the way to the apartment." Kurt said confused as Cooper pulled in and parked the car.

"I know. This is my place I just have to get something. You guys want to come up?" Cooper asked as he opened the car door and Blaine and Kurt got out to heading up to Cooper's apartment.

The three of them walked in the door. In front of them they were straight into the living room. On the right hand side was the kitchen and on the left was a hallway. Kurt and Blaine were really amazed by the place.

"Cooper this is such a nice but, I thought you said you got a new place like five minutes out of the city." Blaine asked confused looking over at his brother lying against the kitchen counter. Kurt had wandered down to look at the rest of the place.

"Explains why I don't have any of my stuff in the apartment."

"Then why did you come to your old apartment if nothing is here and you are living somewhere else?"

"Wait a few seconds and you will know." Cooper grinned as he saw Kurt down the hallway go into his old bedroom. Blaine stood looking at his brother still confused.

"Cooper?" they heard Kurt shout down the hallway from the bedroom.

"Yes?" Cooper said as he made his way down the hall and Blaine followed as they stopped at the door looking at Kurt who stood beside the bed pointing at it.

"Why is my bed in your room? Actually why is mine and Blaine's stuff all in this room?"

"It is because this apartment is now yours and Blaine's."

"Hold on. This really awesome apartment is ours?"

"It is. When I told Rachel she though it was a really good idea and don't worry she won't be on her own in the old apartment. Tina is moving in with her. This is my engagement present to you both. Both the colleges aren't far away and either is Rachel, Tina and I. I couldn't have you both starting of your lives together in an overcrowded flat now could I?" in a second Blaine and Kurt where over hugging Cooper who laughed.

"I will take that as you both want to live here?"

"Yes." Kurt and Blaine said excitedly. One day they knew they were going to get to New York together and that day was today. That moment, was now.

* * *

"Right, I better be heading of guy's." Cooper said as he got up from the couch walking over to the kitchen table to pick up his coat. "Did you get everything from the car?"

"Yes. I still can't believe this Cooper. This is so nice of you giving Kurt and I your flat." Blaine smiled as he came out of the bedroom walking into the kitchen as Cooper put his coat on.

"Yeah well, you're my brother and Kurt's my soon to be brother in law and I had to give you both something awesome."

"This is pretty awesome. Do you have to go so soon?"

"No but, you two need to settle into your new home. I will come over before you start college, okay?" Blaine nodded his head as they made their way over to the door as Blaine opened it. Kurt came out of the bathroom with something in his hand as he walked up to them.

"I think you left something behind Cooper." Kurt said as he tried to be serious and hands Cooper the box.

"Cooper condoms, really?" Blaine chuckled as Cooper shrugged his shoulders.

"They are not mine. It's an apartment warming gift for you both." Cooper said like it was a really normal thing doing that.

"A house warming gift is anything but, this Cooper." Kurt tried to be serious but, broke into a smile shaking his head. Cooper put the box in his coat pocket.

"Fine, I will have them then." Cooper laughed as he looked to both boys standing beside each other now.

"Good idea Cooper. We can't have little Cooper's running around the house yet now, can we?"

"Well, the day I do you two will probably have ten."

"Two." Blaine and Kurt both said at the same time and Cooper just shook his head.

"I love you two. Come here." Cooper said as he pulled them into a massive hug almost squeezing them to death. Kurt found Blaine's hand on Cooper's back as he put his fingers through Blaine's.

"We love you to, Cooper."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the living room holding a picture as he stood in front of the fire place. Blaine came out of the bathroom wearing old tracksuit bottoms and a red t-shirt with a toothbrush in his mouth as he brushed his teeth stopping beside, Kurt.

"I don't know where to put this picture." Kurt held up the picture for Blaine to see. It was of them with all of New Directions the last day of school with them all together before Kurt and the rest of the seniors had left a year before the rest. Mr Shue was stood in the middle of all the kids.

"What about in the middle of the mantel piece and then have the picture of your family on one side of it and then my family on the other side of the picture. Then we can put the one of us two hanging on the wall. We can do that tomorrow though because I want to go to bed to spend our first night together, in our apartment." Blaine smiled as he sat on the arm of the couch looking to Kurt.

"It really is. Blaine, we are finally here together." Kurt put down the picture on the small table and went over to the couch kneeling down onto it beside the arm of the couch where Blaine sat with his legs on the couch touching Kurt's knees as he looked down at Kurt.

"Yeah, we did." Kurt's phone started to ring as he picked it up from the table and turned back to Blaine.

"It's Rachel." Kurt said as he answered the phone. "Hi Rachel. Yes, we got here. It is amazing."

As Kurt continued talking Blaine moved a bit of the arm of the couch pushing Kurt down on the couch till his back was lying on the couch and his head on the cushions. Kurt tried to playfully push him away but, Blaine just wouldn't stop. Blaine had his knees either side of Kurt's as he had his hands either side of Kurt's head. He leaned down to kiss Kurt who moved his head to the side chuckling as he was still on the phone.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt chuckled as he tried to hide his face away from Blaine who wasn't giving up. "Yes, Blaine's beside me, in a way." Blaine put his two hands under Kurt's shirt and started to tickle him. Kurt let out a really loud scream as he used one hand to try and push Blaine of him to get off but, he couldn't and honestly he didn't want to.

"Rachel, I have to go. Tomorrow okay, we will meet up with you and Tina tomorrow. Love you to. Bye."

"Bye, Rachel." Blaine sang and before Kurt hung up they heard her laughing. Kurt's phone landed on the floor as he pulled Blaine into him and kissed his lips hard.

"Every time I am on the phone you do that." Kurt said as he pulled away for a second.

"I get jealous easy." Blaine said as his lips found Kurt's neck and Kurt put his hands around Blaine's back.

"She's a girl. There isn't much too… oh, god." Kurt said the last words more loudly as Blaine bit down onto Kurt's skin. Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder. A few minutes later Blaine, pulled away to look Kurt in the eyes.

"You were saying?" Blaine smirked as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That there isn't much to be jealous about because she isn't a boy."

"But, I am." Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before pulling of Kurt. He walked over to the kitchen counter picking up the keys and went over to lock the door. Kurt got up from the couch and started to walk down the hall backwards. Blaine dropped the keys back on the counter as he walked towards Kurt grinning. Kurt pulled of his night hoodie throwing it on the ground just as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist kissing his neck pushing him back slowly into the room as he closed the door over with his foot.

* * *

_Now, I have to let Cooper go from the story :( Okay, I have this idea in my head. I got asked if I was planning on writing the wedding into this story and I wasn't planning to because I do have the story written out till the very end. But, a few week's ago I was just messing around writing Kurt and Blaine as dad's but, I think I might put that up and add flashback's into the story from their wedding. There really is no storyline it just show's them as dads so I think I will do that. What do you guy's think? Is it a good idea? It would either be a really long one shot or I would have a few chapter's. So, just let me know what you think of that idea, thanks :) So, here we go, one last chapter now, and yes it will be cheesey ha ha :)_


	20. The rest is our history

_I don't think I ever said this but the name of the story comes from Tyler Ward and The Co, it is a really amazing song, check it out :) So, I was going to end this in a way that they were telling their children about how they finally got to New York and there was were they belonged but, then I just decided to end it like this :) So, here is the last chapter, Enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** December** **2013**_

"Blaine! Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you." Kurt shouted from the kitchen as Blaine walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"Blaine!"

"I need to do college work. Just go hang out with Rachel, see if I care." Blaine said crossly as the bedroom door slammed. _Damn it._ Kurt whispered as he rested his elbows on the kitchen counter dropping his head into his hands.

* * *

"Kurt! I am so glad you came. Wait…what's wrong?" Rachel's smile was lit up but quickly dropped when she saw Kurt standing in her doorway looking really upset.

"I…I had a fight with Blaine." He whispered to Rachel as she nearly didn't hear what he just said. She didn't say anything and just pulled him into a hug.

Kurt was sitting at the table as Rachel was making coffee for them in the kitchen. She made her way over with the two cups of coffee sitting them on the table as Kurt said _Thank you._ Rachel sat in the seat opposite Kurt. She looked over at Kurt who had his hands wrapped around the mug looking down at it. Rachel didn't ask anything for a few minutes but, then she decided she wanted to know what happened so she could help sort this out. Blaine and Kurt didn't fight much so, she always got worried when they did. Sometimes it was nothing other times, it was.

"So, what happened?" She asked concerned and Kurt didn't look up at her.

"I don't know. One minute we were fine and the next I said about going over to you because he had a load of college work to do. He said we never spend any time together anymore and that I am always over here. And I said well, if you weren't so focused on your music course things would be different, that I felt like he wants this course more than he wants me." Kurt finally looked up at Rachel tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought New York would bring us closer together but, it feels like it is just ripping up apart. He has been so distance in the last few weeks and I just want my Blaine back." Rachel moves her hand across the table taking Kurt's hand in hers looking at him.

"That is Blaine, Kurt. Couples have fights, it is just something that happens and you need to talk to him. No shouting, just talking. You both have been through way more worse stuff than this. This is nothing compared to everything else." Rachel gave him a smile as he gave a sad one back. The next second they heard the door open and Tina appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt" Tina said happily as she made her way to the fridge. "How's Blaine getting on with that massive essay we have to do?"

"What essay?"

"The one we have to write up in what way does music help people in their lives. It has to be pages long and done by next Monday. I didn't think college would be this hard. Lately we have been getting two essays to write up in a week along with everything else and write and make the music for a song we have to do on our own." Tina said as she sat down at the table with them. Tina was in the same course as Blaine and she knew how hard the last few weeks have been.

"I didn't know you both had all that to do."

"Yeah it's a lot. Hardly have time for anything else. Did Blaine not tell you? He has been so stressed at College lately it's starting to worry me. He fell asleep in class today. And yesterday he was like two minutes late handing up one of his papers and now they might end up taking marks of him." Rachel and Kurt both looked at each other concerned. Kurt knew he needed to go home and sort this out. Blaine hadn't told him any of that. Why hadn't he of told, Kurt? He could off helped in some way.

* * *

Kurt walked into the apartment and made his way down the hallway to the bedroom. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Blaine?" he said loud enough so he would be able to hear but, he got no answer. Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine at the right hand side of the room sitting at his desk with his head lying on one of his books on the table. Kurt smiled for a second before he headed over to Blaine and bent down on his knees.

"Blaine. You awake?" Blaine moved his head slightly as he slowly opened his eyes seeing Kurt on front of him with a smile on his face.

"You're adorable when you sleep. You know that?" Blaine chuckled as he sat up in the chair looking down at Kurt. Blaine patted his lap for Kurt to sit on. Kurt did so as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder as he said.

"I am so sorry. For fighting, for shouting, I didn't mean to."

"I know. I am sorry to. Why didn't you tell me you were stressed out?" Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder looking up at him.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want to say I feel like giving up on college only after a few months. I love this music course but, if it gets any harder I don't know if I can do it. I miss you so much. I just want to spend time with you and I can't because I always have to do something for college."

"Blaine, listen to me. I know it is hard. My first year was hard but what got me through was knowing that you were always there supporting me. You might have been back in Ohio but, I still knew you would say to me you are not giving up. You are not giving up because I won't let you. I know for a fact if you gave this up you would regret it. Take every change in life Blaine because you don't know where it will lead and I promise wherever it leads you I will be right there with you." Kurt smiled as he brought his hand up pushing back the curls handing in Blaine's face and kissed his left check resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"Thank you, Kurt. Damn you for always being right." Blaine said as they both lightly laughed.

"I heard you fell asleep in class tonight so you are going to bed now and tomorrow you and I will start getting all of your work done before the Christmas break. Trust me, when you get into your second year of college the work won't be half as bad and you will be used to it. So, now bed, Anderson." Kurt got up as he went to head out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to make hot milk for you." Kurt said with a smile before heading out the room as Blaine got up to get ready for bed.

* * *

_**23**__**rd**__** December 2013**_

"New York is so beautiful at Christmas." Kurt said excitedly as he and Blaine walked down one of New York's many beautifully lit up streets. They were walking back to the apartment when they decided to go to central park. It was coming up to nine pm and they were getting a flight back to Ohio in a few hours and decided not to sleep so they headed out to the streets that were New York. They had just been in their regular coffee shop called "Coffee for two" and both had coffees in their hands while their other hands were holding on to the other's hand.

"I would pretend to be adult about this but, oh my god it is so awesome." Blaine grinned as he looked around him. It was a good thing they had worn their coats because it was starting to get really cold. "That is such a colourful tree with all the lights on it. It's kind of like our tree at home."

"You know I would have loved to spend Christmas here but, I do want to go home to." Kurt said as him and Blaine sat down on a bench. It was dark now the only thing that lit everywhere up was the Christmas lights on the trees in the park all around them. Only a few more people were walking around.

"I can't believe it was two years ago that you gave me that promise ring and now two years later we are here, where we always said we would end up."

"Even after everything we went through, we still got here, together." Blaine smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"I can taste your coffee." Kurt mumbled against their lips.

"Does it taste good?"

"Damn right it does." Kurt chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips again. Kurt pulled back a bit enough to see all of Blaine's face.

"I would love to get married here. It is so beautiful."

"Why don't we then?" Blaine whispered as Kurt's face lit up even more.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Kurt wherever we get married I don't mind as long as you are there. But, yeah this would be perfect." Blaine looked around smiling back to Kurt who was biting his bottom lip trying to stop smiling so much as he laid his hand gently on Blaine's chest looking into his eyes.

"How…how did I get this lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question everyday but, it is the only question in the world that I can't answer because it was more than luck finding you, Kurt." Blaine looked at the boy he thought he might never find but, he did and he is here right now with him having tears fall down his eyes. "They better be happy tears." Blaine chuckled as Kurt put down his coffee beside Blaine's and put his arms over Blaine's shoulders tilting his head to the right hand side. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You know I am never letting you."

"Good. Because I am never letting you go either. All the bow ties in the world would not even make me want to trade in you for them."

"You are so weird." Kurt shook his head as he laughed with Blaine.

"You still love me though."

"Yeah, I love you more than anything."

"I love you to which is why I think we should have a summer wedding." Kurt looked at him a little confused until he coped on.

"Do you mean this summer? Like this summer? This summer, coming up in the next few months? Like the one that is…" Kurt was cut off as Blaine collided his lips with Kurt's that lasted minutes.

"Yes Kurt, this summer." Blaine said softly as Kurt threw his head back a bit and looked up to the sky as little bits of snow fell down on top of them. It didn't come down slowly it came down fast. He closed his eyes taking it all in before looking back down to Blaine.

"Yes. We're getting married this summer you and I getting married right here. Just when I thought Christmas couldn't get any better my amazing fiancé does this." Kurt shook his head not believing it.

"And another thing I am going to make you do is run before the snow gets worse." Blaine laughs as he lets go of Kurt picking up the two empty coffees and throwing them in the bin. As Blaine stands he looks back to Kurt who didn't moved, he was just smiled looking down at his ring.

"Tell you what. Whoever gets back to the flat first doesn't have to cook for two weeks when we get back in the New Year, the New Year that we are getting married in. And go." Blaine shouted the last bit as he started to run on the grass.

"Cheater." Kurt shouted laughing as he got up and started running as fast as he could after Blaine. They had only started running and Kurt was a few feet behind Blaine.

"I can't run in tight skinny jeans, Blaine." Blaine turned around laughing at Kurt as he stopped as did Kurt who was out of breath already.

"Fine. Jump up on my back lazy bones."

"Then you win." Kurt moaned wiping the snow of his coat.

"I won a long time ago, Kurt." Blaine smiled as Kurt walked towards him.

"Okay but, don't drop me." Kurt pointed at Blaine as Blaine shook his head.

"You see I know you're talking to me because you pointed." Blaine chuckled as did Kurt hoping on Blaine's back. Kurt dropped his hands around the front of Blaine's neck leaning his head against Blaine's. Blaine held Kurt's legs tight enough to him so he wouldn't drop him. Blaine turned his head around enough to see Kurt's.

"You ready? I won't let you fall, I promise." Kurt nodded his head slowly looking serious for a minute. He would never be able to type into his laptop _how did I find Blaine Anderson? _He would never know what would off happened if he hadn't of found Blaine. He would never find out what life would have been like without, Blaine. He would never know what would of happened if he hadn't of gotten away from Dave. He didn't want to know any of those things but, he knew what he was going to find out. He was going to find out what being married to Blaine is like. He was going to know what being a father is like. He was going to know how happy he was going to be through his life, even when bad things happen. He was going to spend his last day on earth with Blaine but, he was never going to say goodbye. He knew his life was with, Blaine.

"I know you won't, you never do." Blaine smiled brightly as he looked to the love of his life. He wished every person in this world could have what he and Kurt had. You can buy everything you want in the world to make you happy but, will you ever be truly happy without love? We are in this world to find so many things but, the biggest one is love and they both found that with each other. Blaine knew some people thought only being with one person for your whole life was stupid and ask how you know they are the one if you have never been with anyone else. They are the people who haven't found it yet. People can judge you for who you are but, why do they bother. They might not even know you and they will do it anyways and Blaine knew why, because they were jealous of you. They were jealous that you are happy and accept yourself for who you are and only care what the important people in your life think. All of those other people can judge but, in the end you won't remember them because you will be happy and living life like you should. Blaine had learned this all over the eighteen years and when he finally accepted who he was and was happy because of that, the love of his life came along being just like he was and together they are both more than happy with who they are, who they love, and who is important in the lives. Maybe there was more happiness out in the world for them but, Blaine wasn't going to rush to find out, he was happy right where he was, with Kurt.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips for a few seconds and as he pulled away he looked into Kurt's eyes smiling as Kurt mirrored that smile.

"You ready for this?" And Kurt knew Blaine wasn't on about just running through the snow on his back.

"Yes, I know I am, Blaine. I was the day I meant you. Are you?"

"I am more than ready. I am ready for the rest of my life with you." Blaine said happily taking one last look at his future and turned around looking up through central park as the snow fell all around them.

"One. Two. Three." Blaine started.

"Go!" Blaine and Kurt both shouted as Blaine ran across the grass laughing as the snow fell on top of them. The people that they passed by smiled and all they seen between them two boys were love, any one could see that but, really only Kurt and Blaine were the two people in the world who knew what their love felt like. No one else would ever feel their kind of love.

* * *

_And the story closes. So there it is the complete story of Keep it together. I really wanted to end it in New York and I did. For one last time review and tell me what you thought of the story overall. The longest story I have ever written and finished. I enjoyed writing it so much; it had to end somewhere though. I am proud of this story and didn't expect it to be that long but, there you go when you don't expect something it happens no matter how small or big. I have to say my last massive thank you for anyone who read; favourite, reviewed and story alerted this story and putting me as author alert and favourite author. It means the world. People are so nice here on fan fiction and I am glad to be a part of it. There are so many talented people on here and the story's I have read are pretty amazing. I will go and Finish my other story I want to hold your hand next. So, please if you like, check out that story or any of my other one shot's. This chapter was written while I was listening to KeyWest's song, the message. I think listening to music when you write moments like this is a great way to get you to write something you really enjoyed writing. Plus it makes it a hundred times cheesier ha :) So, check out KeyWest, you won't be disappointed. Like I say a lot in the story, I promise. I will be doing the another story continued from this one, going a couple of years ahead, so I hope you all will check that out when I put it up :) Thank you from the bottom of my heart to every single person for reading Keep it together :) Xxxx_

"_Trust in me, I will guide your message home." Keywest…The message._

**_Turn your dreams into your everday life, because you can :)_**


End file.
